Jamás Debiste Olvidarlo
by QaramellTem
Summary: Por razón de su cumpleaños la invitan a pasarlo en Konoha. Una semana, diversión, amigos y ¿nuevas parejas?.Peleas.Él atraza su regalo, ella piensa que jamás la aprecio, se enoja y se va.¿Él se enojará también? O ¿buscará su perdón?.Cap 10 UP! I'm Back!XD
1. Por tu cumpleaños

Temari estaba tumbada en el desierto mirando las nubes, ciertamente el juntarse con Shikamaru le había pegado la pereza, aunque también creía que era un hábito favorable, pues podía allí despejar sus ideas. Tenía muchas misiones pero la más agoviante era ser la embajadora de Suna y Konoha. Faltaba un día para su cumpleaños pero estaba totalmente segura de que nadie lo recordaría o que si alguien lo recordaba la felicitarían y ya. Sus cumpleaños siempre habían sido así : Tenía que cuidar de niños pequeños, hacer los aseos de la casa , y desde hace un par de años realizar misiones ninja.

Un halcón volaba sobre su cabeza , lo notó y se incorporó insofacto, no tenía nada que hacer y no iba estar todo el santo día nada más contemplando las nubes , no eso si que no.

Llego pronto al palacio de arena tocó la puerta, y su hermano le permitió entrar ...

- ¿Qué misión tendré que realizar hoy?. Preguntó con tono de fastidio

- Ninguna. Respondió Gaara, se volteó y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Entonces? ....¿ A qué viene esa sonrisa ?

- Te ha llegado una carta de Konoha.

- A si ?. Fingiendo desinteres, aunque por dentro se moría de la curiosidad , Temari se acercó más al escritorio de su hermano. - De quién es ?. volvió a cuestionar la rubia

- De una de tus amigas , Ino Yamanaka .

- Oh ! Qué bien ! . Aunque por dentro la desilusión la mataba , tenía meses sin escribirle, sin verlo , a veces necesitaba una platica inteligente y él ¿Dónde demonios estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba? Ella siempre ha estado allí para salvar a ese vago llorón. Se preguntaba mentalmente Temari

- Toma . Acto seguido Gaara le entregó la carta.

- Gracias

Salió de la oficina del Kazekage y se dirgió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de si , se dejó caer al suelo con la espalda recargada en la puerta y comenzó a leer la carta. Ella no era de las que se morían de la curiosidad, pero es que tenía meses que no iba a Konoha y que no hablaba con esas tías , que, aunque, le parecían demasiado superficiales eran las personas más cercanas a ellas respecto al genéro femenino.

_Hola Temari-san !_

_¿Cómo has estado? Supongo que muy ocupada , porque no nos has venido a ver hace ya 4 meses y medio. _

_En fin esta carta no es para reclamarte, sino para felicitarte , sabemos que tu cumpleaños esta próximo y nos encantaría que por primera vez la pasarás con nosotros ^^._

_¿Qué tal si pides permiso a tu hermano y vienes una semana con nosotros? Además si quieren tus hermanos pueden venir y Matsuri, mucho que mejor, así también ellos tiene unas vacaciones, puesto que tampoco hemos sabido mucho de Sunakagure No Sato._

_Relamente esperamos que aceptes nuestra invitación todos aquí te extrañamos mucho, incluido el vago de Shikamaru ! Y también todos deseamos que vengas ( nuevamente incluido el vago de Shikamaru )_

_^^ Ya se, ya se que no te importa lo que le pase a ese llorica pero por si las dudas ._

_Cuidate Mucho !_

_Esperamos pronto verte por Konohakagure !_

_Atte ._

_Tu amiga que te quiere-respeta_

_Ino Yamanaka _

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. - "Parece que este cumpleaños no me lo pasaré sola"- . Pensaba.

*****

Al día siguiente se encontraban cuatro personas paradas en la entrada de Suna : Gaara, Kankurou, Matsuri y Temari.

- Dale mis saludos a Hokage-sama y a Naruto por favor Temari y diles porque no hemos podido ir !. Mencionó cierto pelirrojo

- De acuerdo , Adiós a todos !. Se acercó a los tres y se dieron un abrazo grupal.

*****

El camino de Suna a Konoha nunca le había parecido tan corto. Su paso era veloz, ni siquiera lo notaba, pero si que llevaba motivación , el ver de nuevo a sus amigos, ver de nuevo a esa Hokage, a los vigilantes de la entrada, en fin todo le parecía extrañable .

Prontamente justamente 4 horas después de salir de Suna , a las 10 :00 de la mañana se acercaba a una entrada : La entrada de Konoha. Una sonrisa volvió a apoderarse de su rostro, y ahora justo ahora comenzaban ya a dolerle los pies, pero eso no la detuvo , no , ella era Sabaku no Temari un Jounin de Elite , un dolor en las plantas de sus pies no le detendrían ni atrazarían, así que ahora más motivada que nunca llego más rápido a la entrada, aunque no se encontró con aquel vago que siempre le hacía de su guía, sino con el lado masculino del equipo 7 ...

- Konichiwa Temari-san !!!. Saludaron Naruto y Sai

- Konichiwa Naruto, Sai !!

- Y ¿Dónde están Gaara, Matsuri y Kankurou?. Preguntó Naruto

- Pues en Suna, la verdad hay mucho papaleo y el Kazekage no puede dejar la aldea sin el permiso de los ancianos, los chicos no quisieron dejar a Gaara solo

- Oh .. Ya veo.

- Oigan no es que me importe pero ¿Dónde está el llorica de guía que tengo? se ha quedado durmiendo o qué ?

- mmmm Temari-san .. Como decirlo. Empezó a hablar nuevamente Naruto , con una mano en su cabeza. - Shikamaru ... Shikamaru está ...

- Si ?

- Estáaa . El rubio seguía sin poder completar la frase

- Él está muerto . Contestó Sai con una de sus sonrisas falsas

- Q-q-qué has dicho ???. Cuestionó Temari con sus ojos bien abiertos como platos , algo humedecidos.

- Saaaiii !!!! tienes que decirlo con más tacto !!!

- Ah sí ? No mejor directamente es mejor .. según leí en un libro.

Ella se quedó impactada ¿Shikamaru muerto? No esto no podía ser , no , no, no , él ... ella no le había dicho más que puros insultos la última vez que lo vio .. . Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a humedecerse más .

- No , él no puede estar muerto ... ....

- Por lo que veo ese pene era muy importante para ti verdad ?. Dijo Sai

- Él era más que un .. para mi .... él era ....

- Si Si ¿Qué significaba para ti?. Inisitió Naruto, la curiosidad hacia que sus ojos brillasen, por un momento parecía que les daba más si Shikamaru estaba muerto o no.

- Daikamaitachi No Jutsu !!!!!! . Y los hizo volar con sus ventiscas aunque no con mucha fuerza sólo los lanzó unos tres metros hacia atrás

- Shikamaru era más que mi guía ... el era ....

- Yo era que ?

Temari se voltió y se encontró con el pecho de Shikamaru en frente de ella. Al princiipio se alegro y todo rastro de lágrima se borró , pero después comenzó a cerrar sus puños y uno iba a parar justo en la cara de él , pero Shikamaru lo detuvó y el segundo puño tuvo la misma suerte. Así ella tomada de las muñecas por él ...

- Suéltame ! Eres baka !!!!

- No pienso soltarte , porque me golpearás

- Pues claro tú tienes que ver en esta bromita

- ¿Qué bromita?

- La que me acaban de decir y tú tienes que ver estoy segura baakaa!!!

- En primera acabo de regresar de una misión .

- No te voy a escuchar !!! Baakaa !

- Entonces me veo obligado a hacer esto .

- Ha hacer qué ??? .

Shikamaru la levantó y colocó las caderas de Temari en uno de sus hombros , sus piernas caían en el pecho de él , y la cara de eella había terminado en la espalda del Nara. Le había cargado , eso no era cosa que el con todos sus problemáticos hiciera, sabía que cuando la bajara le tocaría una buena golpiza , primero por encararla y segundo por cargarla. Sai y Naruto veían la escena y cuando Shikamaru pasó al lado de ellos, Sai comentó algo ...

- Shikamaru-kun tu pene debe ser bastante grande como para tener tan amarrada a ti una chica tan guapa.

- Sai . Mumuró , mientras se volteaba para darle la cara, mientras Temari no debaja de gritarle que le bajara y de darle golpes en la espalda fuerte del joven. - El tamaño de mi ... Eso no es de tu incumbensia .... Además no querrás que cierta rubia floristera sepa que consideras a Temari más guapa que ella verdad ?. Una sonrisa de medio lado se remarcó en el rostro de Shikamaru.

- Disculpa si te ofendí Shikamaru-san !!!. Sai sabía lo que le convenia y si Ino su novia se enteraba de que él había dicho eso algo malo le pasaría así que sólo se limito a sonreír falsamente y a irse rápidamente de allí jalando a Naruto de las orejas.

Shikamaru seguía cargando a Temari por entre las calles de Konoha , ella seguía gritandole y golpenadolo , se escuchaban murmullos de los aldeanos , ya que en las aldeas de ambos los rumores que se cocían era que ambos estaban enamorados del otro.

- Ya viste ... Shikamaru al fin se atrebió .

- SHIKAMARU BIEN HECHO !!! ENSEÑALE QUIÉN MANDA !!

Esos murmullos y gritos hacían que la rubia se enfadase más .

- Bájame maldito pervertido !!!

Al final la llevó al monte de los Hokages . La bajó pero aún así no solto sus puños. Se sentó y ella a jalones de él hizo lo mismo .

- A ver ahora si explícame ¿Qué broma te hicieron esos dos y por qué rayos piensas que yo tengo que ver con eso?

- Me dijeron que estabas muerto !!! Y cuando llegaste por detrás pensé que tú querías verme ... llorar

- Vamos no llorarias por mi muerte o si ?

- No lo sé , pienso que eres más que un guía. El corazón del joven Nara se aceleraba. - Eres como mi mejor amigo , ya contento ?

- Si y mucho .

- Escucha. Dijo Shikamaru mientras soltabalos puños de la chica y con una de sus manos la tomaba por la barbilla. - Estaba de misión , una muy importante, la cuál no te puedo comunicar. Remarcó él cuando vio que ella deseaba que le dijera. - Contenta ?

- Si .. aunque no del todo Baakaa !

* * *

Prometí un nuevo fic ^^

Aqui esta antes de lo esperado


	2. ¡Coño que no somos pareja!

El atardecer se les hizo presente eran como alrededor de las 4:00 , si , se habían dormido allí en el monte hokages mirando las nubes. Temari fue la primera en despertar y comenzó su tarea de despertar a su " acompañante " ...

- Despierta vago llorón . Decía mientras movía a Shikamaru

- mmm ¿Por qué me despiertas problemática?

- Ya se me ha hecho tarde para ver a Ino . Respondió ella

- Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso ??

- Tú como mi guía me tienes que llevar , tonto !!. Mencionó con tono de enfado mientras se levantaba y la daba una patada , algo "suave" según ella pero que hizo que Shikamaru se parara algo más rápido de lo común .

- Vale, vale , pero no recurras a la violencia .

- Un vale no basta ! Y si no quieres que recurra a la violencia no me obligues a que recurra a ella .!!

Caminaron , caminaron y caminaron , casi siempre platicando, porque cuando no era él , el que terminaba el silencio , era ella con un comentario algo ofensivo retandolo para que continuara hablando. Llegaron casi cerca de la Floristería Yamanaka , en donde se suponía vería a Ino y a las demás, pero se encontro o mejor dicho se encontraron con Sakura, Tenten, Ino e Hinata. Además de los chicos como Lee , Sasuke , Naruto, Neji , Kiba, Shino , Chouji. En fin todos allí, casi todos por voluntad propia, pero en el caso de los primos Hyuuga y el heredero Uchiha , sólo fueron obligados (Hinata) y otros dos estaban de cita y fueron jalados (Sasuke, Neji).

- Así que por fin se atreven a salir juntos eeh ?. Dijo Naruto con algo de pícardia

- Vaya Shikamaru te habías tardado mucho !!! . Habló la pelirosa , seguida por Tenten ..

- Es cierto chicos, sus sentimientos se habían estado ocultando por miedo al rechazo , pero ya ven? Si no te declaras no sabrás lo que el o ella siente por ti !!.

- ¿De qué están hablando? . Preguntó Shikamaru con su expresión de aburrimiento .

- Pues de que ustedes han decidido unir sus llamas de la juventud !!!! . Dijo Lee con una sonrisa, y su dedo pulgar levantado

- Lo que Lee quiere decir es que , ya todo el pueblo se ha enterado que Shikamaru te ha cargado Temari , y todos saben que se te ha declarado y por lo que podemos ver le has aceptado !!!. Explicó sonriente Kiba

- Quée !!!!!. Gritó Temari con su ceño fruncido . su puño estaba cerrado y pronto impactaría con la cara del joven Nara, pero por suerte un halcón apareció , Temari y Shikamaru entendieron que les llamaban . Así que fueron corriendo al palacio de la Hokage, para no tener que dar explicaciones a ese montón de chismosos . Los demás chicos los persiguieron detrás , querían una explicación y/o historia de amor sobre esos dos. Llegaron pronto a la puerta de la oficina, pues la velocidad es la especialidad de un ninja , pero Temari iba delante de Shikamaru y éste le pidió que se detuviese ..

- Heey esperáme mujer !!!. En ese momento le tomó la muñeca a Temari y ésta se cayó llevandose consigo a Shikamaru, aunque él hizo todo lo posible y consiguió quedar debajo de ella, sabía que si no era así le aplastaría.

- Estas bien mujer problemática ??? .

- Si , eso creo, aunque eres baaka ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomarme de la mano y hacerme caer?

- No era mi intención , soy tu guía y si no llegó contigo pensarán que no estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo.

Hablaban con toda la calma de mundo , poco después se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Las puertas de la oficina de la Hokage se abrieron de par en par y allí estaba Tsunade-sama ...

- Así que era cierto !!!. Gritó la Godaime y la bola de chismosos ninjas que les habían seguido y hace poco habían llegado señalando a el par de chicos, ambos se levantaron rápidamente, pues si que era un asituación incomóda .

- Nos mandó a llamar Tsunade-san ?. Cuestinó con tono calmado la Kunoichi de Suna, tratando de evitar cualquier pregunta sobre lo anteriormente ocurrido con el shinobi-guía.

- Sí , Temari . Verán en todo el pueblo se habla de que tú y Shikamaru están saliendo. Todos saben la escenita que él hizo cargandote hasta el monte Hokages , y ahora confirmo todo .

- Tsunade-san es que ... usted ....no .. entiende. Balbuceaba Temari .

- No te preocupes , su relación hará que la alianza se fortalezca !! Y será respetada su decisión de estar juntos.

- QUE NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS , NI SALIENDO, NI NADA, SÓLO SOY SU GUÍA !!!. Estañó el Nara.

- Eso es cierto !!! Tenemos explicación para la cargada !!!

- Entonces denméla !!!. Retó Tsunade

- Sai y Naruto me hicieron una broma de que Shikamaru estaba muerto , yo me sentía mal , pensaba que siempre le estoy insultando , me hacía sentir muy mal conmigo misma porque él es un gran amigo, pero Nara apareció detrás mío , al principio me alegre , luego me enoje con él pues pensé que estaba detrás de esa mala broma, no le quise escuchar y me cargo , me explico todo , y las últimas horas estuvimos platicando en el monte , de acuerdo ???

- Shikamaru ... Esa es la verdad ?. Cuestionó la rubia Hokage

- Nada más que la verdad Tsunade-sama .

- Ahhhh , Jamás se nos hará !!!. Dijeron desilucionados todos los presentes, excepto Temari y Shikamaru.

- Qué problemáticos !

En ese momento a Sakura se le iluminó la mirada, se acercó a la Hokage para murmurarle algo, esta última asintió y a la vez sonrió.

- Shikamaru , lleva a Temari a tu casa, puesto que como no viene por asuntos de la alianza , sino por motivos personales, no pagaremos hotel.

- Pero ... No puede quedarse con una de las chicas ??. Respingó el Nara

- Nuestras casas son muy pequeñas . Argumentaron Sakura, Ino, Tenten.

- Y que hay de ti Hinata ? . Insistió Shikamaru, sabiendo que ésta tenía una gran mansión y ese no era pretexto.

- P-por m-mi e-estaría bien, pero mi padre no creo que quiera ., lo siento T-temari-san

- Bueno creo que no hay con quién se quede ! . Finalizó la Hokage

- O .. podría quedarse conmigo !!!. Sonrió Kiba picaramente.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO !!!! . Shikamaru tomó a Temari de la mano y salió refunfuñando , no sólo porque le habían obligado a llevar a la chica a su casa, también porque el comentario de Kiba le hizo sentir mucho pero mucho coraje, no sabía por qué , pero no era momento de pensar en aquello.

- Nuestro plan a funcionado !!! Gracias a Kiba-kun !!!. Dijo la pelirosa

- Si, gracias Kiba , ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido decir eso?. Cuestionó Ino

- Era la verdad, ella podía quedarse conmigo. Así como Hinata lo ha hecho varias veces

- K-kiba-kun !!!. Dijo Hinata mientras que por las miradas de las chicas se clababan en ella se sonrojo.

- KIIIIIIBBBBBBBAAAAAAAA !!!!! MAALDIITOOO PERVEERTIIDOOO !!! QQUUEEE LEE HAAS HEECHOO A HIIIINAAATAA !!!.Gritó Naruto

- Nada que ella no quisiera ! xD .

- YAAAA PAAGAARÁAAASSS !!!! . Mientras se trataba de abalanzarse sobre Kiba, pero este lo esquivo, y Naruto terminó dandóse de lleno en la cara.

- Naruto haz picado !!! Hinata y Shino se han quedado en casa muchas veces , ya sea porque Kurenai nos ha hecho entrenar mucho en mi casa , o porque les he invitado a una pijamada !!! Y yo he hecho lo mismo , he ido a la casa de Hinata , incluso Hinata y yo hemos dormido en la casa de Shino y en la misma cama !!

- Eso es cierto Hinata ??. Cuestionaron todos

- S-si. Hinata asintió. - K-kiba-kun y yo durmimos juntos en la casa de Shino-kun cuando éramos más pequeños y otra vez dormimos juntos, cuando nos invito a una pijamada por su cumpleaños 16 .

- Y no ha pasado nada verdad Shino ?. Añadió El joven Inuzuka

- Eso es correcto, Naruto , Kiba no se deja llevar por sus hormonas.

- Ehhh !! Lo que pasa es que no me gusta Hinata. se defendió Kiba "Me encanta"

- La verdad es que Kiba .... Siguió Shino, subiendo sus lentes un poco más. - Ha sido muy respetuoso con Hinata.

- Ahí estaaa !! Veen ? y creían que era un pervertido !!.

*****

- Qué problemático ha sido este día !!!. Dijo, mientras bostezaba Shikamaru

- Todo por cargarme !!.

- Ya vas a empezar ? Mujer problemática entiende , seguro que la Hokage va a aclarar los rumores.

- Y si no .. vago ..no quiero .. que piensen que tú y yo ...

- Eres Sabaku No Temari no ?

- Claro !!

- Entonces, ignoralos , la verdad es que no te importa mucho lo que piense la gente o si ?

- No , tienes razón. Oye esta es tu casa. Preguntó Temari mientras señalaba un casa de dos pisos , ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. se veía acogedora.

- Si . Pasa. Contesto el chico mientras dejaba que pasara dentro se encontraton con dos figuras muy cerca de la puerta.

- Buenas Tardes Señores Nara yo soy Sabaku No Temari . Se presentó la rubia mientras sonreía . "La verdad que te ves hermosa cuando sonríes problemática"

- Ohh ! Pasa querida , Yo soy Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru me ha contado tanto sobre ti !!!

- eehh ? Jamás te he hablado de Temari

- Que me lo cuentes, que lo escuche , es lo mismo no ?. Respondió Yoshino

- Muchas Gracias señora Nara

- estoo ... Hola ! Yo soy Shikaku Nara . Dijo la cabezilla del clan Nara , después de que su esposa le diera un "ligero" golpe en las costillas .

- Me alegra mucho conocerles ! . Añadió Temari con esa sonrisa colgate .

Pasaron a la cocina , puesto que Yoshino les dijo que era hora de cenar , Temari se dió cuenta de algo que le animó bastante : Yoshino Rulez !!. Ambos varones Nara pusieron la mesa , y ella ayudó a la sra. Nara a servir la comida. Obviamente la mujer le dijo a Temari que no le dijera sra. que le llamase Yoshino ...

- Esta comida está deliciosa Yoshino-san !!

- Gracias linda , Aquí mis "niños" jamás me dicen eso. Temari rió .

- Dime , preciosa , ¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos que estaban saliendo? .En ese justo momento Shikamaru que bebía agua la lanzó fuera de su boquita por la impresión .

- Mamá !!! Temari ... y ..yoo ... .Alcanzó a balbucear Shikamaru , antes de ser interrumpido por su madre.

- Bueno, lo importante es que ya sabemos , y ahora eres parte de la familia !!! ^^

- Yoshino-san ... etooo .. yoo ... Shikamaru .... nosotroos .... noo

- Si ^^ Acepto la relación y si la distancia no es problema entre ustedes , tampoco lo será para nosotros, además he oído que esa relación es beneficiosa para ambas aldeas, puesto que reforzará los lazos entre Suna y Konoha ^^

- Mamá lo que queremos decirte es que , nosotros nostros .. no estamos ...

- Comprometidos . Dijo Shikaku. - Eso no importa , pero si desean una relación formal , pues creo que va siendo hora Shikamaru .

- Yoshino-san, Shikaku-san. Comenzó a decir Temari mientras se levantaba, recogiendo los platos. - Shikamaru y yo no estamos saliendo , simplemente es mi guía , y un gran amigo por qué no decirlo , pero entre él y yo no hay ningún noviazgo .

- Ohh ! disculpanos linda , es que en la aldea se cuentan rumores ...

- Tú lo has dicho madre , sólo son rumores .

- Bien de acuerdo, y no es por parecer grosera pero ¿A qué el honor de tu visita princesa de Sunagakuure no Sato?. Temari sintió que le apuñalaban, Yoshino cambio totalmente su expresión, parecía desilusionada, pero a la vez enojada, y sólo porque ella y su hijo no estaban saliendo.

- Mamá , por motivo de su cumpleaños Ino le ha invitado a pasar una semana con nosotros , la Hokage dice que como no es por asuntos internacionales , no pagarán el hotel de Temari , las casa de las chicas con muy pequeñas , el padre de Hinata no querrá recibirla, y los chicos son demasiado pervertidos con ella.

- Y tú no ?. Cuestionó Yoshino , tratando de que Temari respondiese , para hacerle ver que su hijo era un gran prospecto para ella.

- No , Shikamaru es la persona más cordial y respetuosa del genéro masculino aquí en Konoha. Pero si soy una molestia lo mejor es que busqué hotel.

Temari se levantó tomo su pequeñita maleta y salió de la casa Nara. Yoshino no se inmutó, Shikaku no aprobaba la actitud que había tomado su esposa, pero sabía que si se oponía tendría que dormir en el sofá . Shikamaru se sintió muy molesto , después de todo su madre casi había corrido a su mejor amiga de la casa.

- Madre , con todo el respeto que te mereces, no debiste haber sido tan grosera con ella .

Y salió tras Temari .

- Jamás lo vi tan animado mujer .

- Y yo jamás vi ese brillo en los ojos de mi hijo , tratando de proteger a una chica , tal vez ella sea la buena para nuestro hijo .

* * *

Me encanto este capii , me dejan reviews sii ??

Me encantaría y los amaría xD

Si tienen alguna duda , comentario, , queja y/o sugerencia favor de dejarme ya sea un mensaje o un review la opinión de público es muy importante ^^.

Mira que mi mente es tan boba que nunca recuerda los nombres de usuario T^T pero disculpame ...

Muchisímas gracias por dejarme el link del video ShikaTema , tenías razón me encanto , está súper !! . Tengo una cuenta de YouTube y prometo hacer pronto un ShikaTema Tribute !! ^^ Ojala te guste y será dedicado sólo a ti ( ésta vez recordaré tu nick xD )

Se les aprecia el leer el fic .

PD: por si alguna razón no entiendéis ( creo que asi se escribe en la madre patria* xD ) lo que esta entre "" comillas es lo que piensan los personajes.

* MADRE PATRIA : ESPAÑA CONQUISTO MUCHOS "REINOS" NO ?? PUES YO SOY DE MÉXICO ( ANTES NUEVA ESPAÑA XD )Y CONOSCO ALGUIEN QUE LE DICE A ESPAÑA

"_ MADRE PATRIA " _JEJE SI LO SÉ ES TONTO , PERO BUENO AL FIN DE CUENTAS ES LA VERDAD , ES NUESTRA MADRE PATRIA XD

( Notita : Si a alguien ofendí , disculpenme no es mi intención respeto a todo el mundo y lo que digo es respetuoso y no motivo de burla )

Atte .

Temm


	3. Las Aguas Termales : Parte 1

Shikamaru salió tras Temari , las calles de Konoha estaban totalmente vacías , algo oscuras, pues la débil luz de los faroles no alumbraban de lleno las calles y avenidas , y para acabarla de amolar estaba lloviendo !!!. Él la buscaba desesperado , quería explicarle, hacerle saber que en esa casa mientras el viviese jamás sería una molestia, por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía el alma de que su madre no la quisiese? ¿Por qué su corazón se agitaba cada vez que pensaba en ella diciendo la palabra "noviazgo"? ¿Por qué sentía que si algo le pasaba él se moría? .... Ni siquiera el lo sabía. Su cabeza estaba hecha un revuelo , porque en ella había muchas preguntas , pero se consentro y se dijo a si mismo : - " Tengo que encontrarla y aclararlo todo , lo demás es irrelevante ".

De pronto vio frente a el una silueta , con unos piquitos saliendo de su cabeza y pensó - " No hay duda ella es " . Corrió hacia ella , pues la chica llevaba un paso muy tranquilo , aunque ni siquiera supiera a donde ir ...

- Mujer problemática esperaa !!!. La ojiverde volteó y lo vio allí todo empapado , jadeando , pero aún así sonriendole de esa manera tan "problemática" como siempre lo hace .

- Shikamaru ... Estás todo mojado .. Te enfermerás .

- Y eso qué ?

- Cómo que que vago .. Y te dicen un genio ??

- Yo jamás he confirmado eso ...

- Tienes razón .... . Y siguió caminando . El joven la tomo de la muñeca .

- A dónde crees que vas ? . Le dijo de manera seductora en el oído una vez que se le acercó más .

- A un hotel ... En tu casa .. bueee ... tu ya sabes ...

- Mientras viva en esa casa tú jamás serás una molestia .

- Entiende Shikamaru yoo ..

- No entiende tú !!! Eres la persona que más quiero y no puedo permitir que te quedes en un hotel de malamuerte , sólo porque no traes suficiente dinero !!! Mi madre está algo enojada , pero eso no importa , te dará una habitación . Es más si es necesario , yo mismo me duermo afuera para darte mi habitación !!! . Temari se sonrojo subitamente, quedó impactada , en su cabeza resonaban esas palabras " Eres la persona que más quiero " no podía creeérselo , es que no es algo que alguien como Shikamaru dijera a menudo. El Nara no se daba cuenta de sus palabras , pero en cuanto lo analizo , no pudó verle más a la cara , por miedo a que viera su sonrojo . " Me sonrojo por tonterías , mierda ahora como cambio lo que dije " Pensaba . - Quiero decir .. eres mi mejor amiga , no te puedo dejar que te pase nada .

- Está bien vago ... pero no te vayas a poner a llorar eeh ? . Rió Temari

- Acaso nunca lo olvidarás ¿?

- No

- Eres muy problemática !

- Y tú eres un vago llorón

- Toma . Shikamaru le ofreció su chaleco a Temari , pues la lluvia no sesaba .

- Gracias . . .

*****

- Okasan , Otosan ya llegué !

- Sii está bien !! Cambiate debes estar todo mojado , te enfermarás y yo no te voy a cuidar !!!. Gritó Yoshino sin salir de su habitación.

- Veo que le haz encontrado ... . Dijo Shikaku parandose del sofá de la sala . - Que bueno , no es un buen tiempo para que una chica tan linda ande sola por Konoha .

- Shikaku-san disculpeme por la acitud que tome , fue muy irresponsable de mi parte . Dijo Temari bajando su cabeza , el hombre Nara le tomó por la barbilla haciendo que la levantase .

- Esa actitud tan timída no es propia de ti , jeje , conozco muy bien a las personas como tú , anda sigue a Shikamaru que te llevará a una habitación.

- Gracias . ^^

- Ohh ! Querida ! Me tenías preocupada !!! . Yoshino se acercó y le dio un abrazo

- No creo porque entonces no le hubieras casi corrido ... . Bufó Shikamaru aún algo molesto con su madre .

- No me hables así !! Fue una equivocación que cometí ! Todos cometemos errores ! . Es más llévale al cuarto de huéspedes .

- Gracias Yoshino-san y disc..

- Yaa callaos ! No tienes que disculparte . Dijo la mujer Nara . - Ya todo es agua pasada.

Shikamaru llevó a Temari por un pasillo , del segundo piso de la casa , le señaló un cuarto al fondo ese sería el suyo .

- Ése que esta del lado izquierdo de tu cuarto es el mío , el del lado derecho es el baño , y el de mis padres esta allá abajo.

- Muchas Gracias Shikamaru !! ^^ .

*****

- Ino télefono !!! . Gritaba Inoichi desde un extremo de su casa .

- Si papá, ya conteste, ya puedes cologar . Grito en respuesta levantando la bocina del télefono de su cuarto. - Bueno ?

- Ino? soooy Sakura

- Si que ocurre Frentona ? ¿Por qué me llamas a las 11:30 de la noche ?

- Puerquita ya se a dónde podemos ir mañana para divertirnos con Temari !!!

- A dónde Frente de Marquesina ?

- A las aguas termales !!! Será genial !!!

- Tienes razón es una estupenda idea , ¿Ya les avisaste a los demás?

- Sí pero me falta avisarles a Shikamaru y Temari

- De eso yo me encargo .

- Bien, nos vemos mañana en la puerta de Konoha a las 8:00 a.m. Ok cerda?

- Si Sakura llorica !

*****

- Aooohh !!! Bueno ?

- Shikamaru estás despierto ?

- No Ino , me estoy comunicando por telepatía gracias al télefono !!

- No seas tonto

- Bueno Siii INOOOO Estoy DEEESPIIEERTOO !!!! Por tu culpa ¬¬

- Mañana iremos todos a las aguas termales , nos vemos a las 8:00 a.m. en las puertas de acuerdo ?

- Si digo que si me dejarás dormir ?

- Por supuesto !! y dile a Temari eeh ??

- Si, mañana le digo

- Dile ahora Shikamaru !!!

- Entonces lo que tu quieres es que me meta a la habitación de una chica a mitad de la noche , en boxérs, a decirle en susurro cosas , ella se despierte me goolpee y salga en el periódico como un pervertido ?

- Básicamente xD

- Serás tonta !!

- No me digas así Shikamaru !!! Sólo avísale a Temari

- Si de acuerdo de acuerdo ...

- Adiós ^^ Shikamarusito !!

- No me diigas así !!

- Contesta como te enseñe

- No soy un perro Ino !

- Despidetee de mii comoo te enseñee !!!. Gritó por el parlante. - Adiós Shikamarusiito !

- Adiós Inosiita amiguis del almitis !!

- ^^ Excelente ya vas aprendiendo ! Shikamaru ???? Shikamaru ??? , Baakaa me colgó !!!

*****

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para partir a las aguas termales , Naruto llegó tarde como siempre ..

- Gomenesai´ttebayo !! Es que mi despertador no sonó .

- Bueno chicos !! Es la hora de partir a las aguas termales !! Estáis listos ???. Dijo Ino

- Sii !!!. Gritaron a unísono.

*****

Se encaminaron hacia unas aguas termales llegaron como a las 10 de la mañana ...

- Ahora que ya llegamos la cosa más importante de todas !!! Avisarles a los chicos que los baños no son mixtos !!!. Dijo Sakura

- Rayooos !!!. Gritaron Kiba y Naruto .

- Serán pervertidos !!!. Tenten les dió un golpe en la cabeza a ambos .

- Vamos no me dirán que somos los únicos desilusionados o sí teme, Shikamaru,Neji, Shino, Chouji,Sai , Lee ???

- Debemos respetar el espacio de las chicas. Contestó Neji ante el comentario de Naruto.

- Gaaii Jamás ha espiado a nadie !!! No tengo porque hacerlo !!! . Dijo Lee.

- mm mm , ni yo tengo ganas de estar espiando mm mmm . Argumento Chouji comiendo una bolsa de frituras

- "No hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran" . Sermoneó Shino

- Para que ver a las chicas , si puedes verlas en libros . Bufó Sai

- Por favor Naruto. Murmuro Shikamaru.

- Es más dobe .... Tú no tienes novia por eso es que andas espiando igual que Kiba !

- De acuerdo entonces , del lado derecho están las habitaciones de los chicos , del izquierdo el de las chicas y al fondo los baños, nos vemos allí en 15 minutos !!!! Dispersense !!!!. Gritó Tenten .

*****

- Heey chicos vengan !. Habló Naruto . - Tenemos que hacer que estos dos terminen juntos !!!.

- De quiénes dos hablas ??. Preguntó Kiba

- De Shikamaru y Temari !! , además si queda tiempo cada uno puede unirse con su pareja !!

- Escuchó tu plan !!. Dijo el Inuzuka

- Yo no le entro !. Aclararon Chouji, Lee, Shino , Neji y Sasuke. Mientras que Shikamaru estaba dormido sin escuchar nada.

- De nuevo sólo somos tu y yo Kiba !! , El plan es que tenemos que esperar después de bañarnos y espiar un poco xD , que salgan las chicas , Shikamaru está dormido , habrá que despertarlo justo a esa hora , seguro que se querrá bañar, Temari se ha de quedar sola, con ninguna más que ella en las aguas termales de las chicas, le decimos a Nara que el baño de las chicas es el baño de los chicos , entra y ve a Temari , los encerramos y allí se quedarán algo tendrá que pasar´ttebayo !!!.

.


	4. Las Aguas Termales : Parte 2

- Temari ven vamos a bañarnos ya !!!

- Si voy

Las chicas entraron en las aguas y un suspiro salió de la boca de todas por lo relajada de la situación.

- Temari ¿Ayer dónde dormiste?. Preguntó Ino

- Coño de nuevo van a empezar !!!!

- Bueno bueno es que ayer yo te vi acércandote a un hotel pero después escuché un gritó de Shikamaru, los vi conversar te dio su chaleco y podría decirse que los vi marcharse hacia la casa Nara. Explicó Sakura

- Si , es que su madre creyó que estabamos saliendo , le dije que no y sali de alli , no quiero hablar de eso después de todo es agua pasada y ella y yo ya estamos bien !.

- Vale pues . Dijeron resingnadas la puerca y la frentona .

*****

_Shikamaru se encontraba en un baño de aguas termales, muy relajado , sin nada de ropa, puesto que los baños no eran mixtos y no había nadie más allí . Suspiraba al sentir esa paz, casi nunca podía estar así porque Ino era una molestia, Naruto también , y Chouji pues el era su mejor amigo , pero no se iba a meter a un baño desnudo junto con su mejor amigo verdad ? . Los demás podían hacerlo pero él no, por lo cual siempre recordaba que todos sus "amigos" le decían que seguramente sólo tenía "miserias" que no quería mostrar, él no caía en provocaciones sabía lo que tenía y no sentía esa necesidad de andareselo mostrando a todos sus compañeros._

_- Que relajante es esto .... Suspiró el Nara . _

_- Si que lo es ! . Escuchó decir a cierta voz problemática, que deslizaba la puerta corrediza entrando a los baños ._

_- T-t-te-ma-ri . Pronunció con un hilo de voz. Mientras que la kunoichi se quitaba la bata que tenía encima, él cerro los ojos , era un caballero , aunque no sabía muy bien si sería un caballero por mucho tiempo. - Cámbiate ! Yo no te miraré. Explicó el shinobi _

_- ¿¿¿ Quién dijo que yo no quería que mirarás ??? . La sorpresa invadió a Shikamaru , esas palabras, aún así se tapó los ojos con las manos, aparte de tenerlos bien cerrados, manteniendo la compostura _

**_Pensamientos de Shikamaru_**

_" Mierda estúpidas hormonas !!! Estúpida insinuación De Temari !!! "_

_Cerebro de Shika : A ver piensa, somos muy listos y nuestras hormonas podrán ser controladas, piensa ¿La Mujer Problemática se te insinuaría ? ¬¬_

_" No a menos que ... "_

_Cerebro de Shika : Exacto no lo haría estando en sus cinco sentidos no crees ?_

_" Cierto !! debe de estar tomada .. Con mucha más razón no debemos verle "_

_Inner Pervertido de Shika ( el que todo hombre tiene ) : Pero .. con mucha razón podemos verle .. si está tomada .. mañana con la cruda no recordará nada _

_" No puedo mirar desnuda a mi mejor amiga !! , eso sería aprovecharme de ella !! "_

_Inner Pervertido de Shika ( el que todo hombre tiene ) : Tú sabes que lo deseas !! Shikamaru somos un hombre hay algo que siempre hemos querido , y no hemos admitido , ahora tenemos la oportunidad .. déjate llevar !! ( sonrisa perversa )_

_Cerebro de Shika : Noo ! Las hormonas deben ser controladas ¡¡¡ Es la mujer problemática !!!_

_Inner Pervertido de Shika ( el que todo hombre tiene ) : Sii Cerebrito pero aún así ... no piensas ..._

_Cerebro de Shika : Qué ? Qué es lo que no pienso ?_

_Inner Pervertido de Shika ( el que todo hombre tiene ) : Ella es muy sensual no crees , viste esas curvas ?_

_" S-s-s-see "_

_Cerebro de Shika : Noo Shikamaru !!! Andaa tienes el poder sobre tus hormonas !!_

_Inner Pervertido de Shika ( el que todo hombre tiene ) : Jajaja ya es mío_

**_Fin Pensamientos de Shikamaru_**

_Mientras esa batalla mental se llevababa , la rubia se acercó hacia él, le quitó las manos de los ojos , pero él seguía con los ojos bien cerrados ..._

_- No tengas miedo amor ... . Le susurró al oído . - Esto es lo que quiero , no me acercaría a ti si no lo quisiera no crees ?_

_La ojiverde bajo las manos del shinobi hasta su cintura , él temblaba , quería abrir los ojos , pero a la vez no quería. Ella acercó su pecho al de Nara , Shikamaru sintió una punzada en su entrepierna cuando se hizo el contacto de ambos pechos. Temari acercó sus labios a los de él, le dio un beso , al principio el joven no quería pero su entrepierna lo pedía a gritos, la besó apasionadamente apretandola contra si , un beso que duró mucho, Shikamaru abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella, así como dios la trajo al mundo , con sus brazos enrrollados en su cuello, él no quitó las manos de su cintura. La chica miró hacia abajo, justamente a ese "lugar" donde antes había estallado una punzada ..._

_- Sai tenía razón ... . Habló en un tono muy seductor, la chica de Suna._

_- No puedo creer que hayas pensado que yo tenía miserias. Los besos subieron de tono_

_- Llévame a tu cuarto amor . Le pidió ella en el oído._

_El joven Nara no se hizo del rogar y la cargó, su cuarto no estaba muy lejos, por suerte para ambos no había ni un alma, la recostó suavemente sobre la cama ..._

Shikamaru sintió un valdazo de agua fría ...

- SSHHHHIIIIKAAAAMAAAARRRUUUU !!!!!!!!. El asabache abrió los ojos encontrandose con los ojos azules de cierto rubio hiperactivo.

- AAAAAHHHH ! NAARUUUTTOOO !!!! COOOOMOO SEE TEE OOOCUUURRRREEEE LEEVAANTAARRRMEEE AAAASIII !!! CAAAAASSSSIIII MEE DAAA UUUNNN PAAARROOOO !!!. Gritó Shikamaru, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su "despertador"

- Es que no querías despertar , te movías mucho , además estabas sudando, pensé que tal vez querrías darte un baño. Contestó el susodicho sobandose la cabeza.

- Sii , Naruto me daré un baño . Le dijo al rubio con su tipíca expresión de aburrimiento.

- Geenniiaaal !!!. Gritaron a unísono Kiba y Naruto.

- Pffff Así que todo ha sido un sueño ... menos mal ..... creo . Murmuró para si mismo Shikamaru. - Heey Naruto !!! ¿Dónde dijo Tenten que estaban los baños de los chicos?

*****

- Venga Temari ya nos vamos !! . Dijo la chica de los moños , que por el momento se había desatado.

- No , saben quiero estar un rato sola , la verdad es que aún no me quiero salir, en Suna no hay cosas tan relajantes . Contestó la rubia mayor.

- De acuerdo ! Nos vemos a la hora de la comida !! O por la tarde !!! ^^ . Anunciaron las chicas.

- Esto está mejor . Dijo la princesa de Suna , que suspiraba por tanta paz .

*****

- Seguro que es aquí ???. Cuestionó el Nara

- Si Shikamaru. Dijo moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo Kiba, que había relevado a Naruto en esa fase .

- Bien entraré ... Hasta Luego Kiba !

- Espera .. Shikamaru .. ¿No quieres quitarte la ropa?

- Eh ? No , mira no voy a estar mostrando mis partes a cualquier bola de desconocidos, me bañaré en traje de baño.

- Era mejor para ti. Murmuró el Castaño.

El chico Moreno entró a los baños , notó que no había nadie " Me quitaré el bañador e iré a la parte más honda así nadie me verá " Pensó Shikamaru. Se quitó su bañador ya dentro del estanque , se dirigió a la parte más honda, cuando vio una cabellera rubia salir de entre el agua.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Gritó Shikamaru .

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !. Gritó aún más fuerte Temari.

- ¿Q-q-q-qué h-h-acees a--aq-qui?. Preguntó el chico muy pero muy avergonzado " Esto se está poniendo como en mi sueño "

- ¿Cómo que hago aqui ?. Respondió la ojiverde muy enojada . - Este es el baño de las chicas ..y aaaamm CREEEOO QUEEE SOOOY UUUNAAA CHIIICAAA !!!!!!!!!!! .

- Eh ??? Pero Naruto y Kiba me dijeron que era el baño de chicos ............ " Malditas hormonas ! Calmense, al menos en mi sueño ella no me golpeaba me besaba "

- Maaldiitos los mató !!!!! . Gritó - Sal de aquí ahora mismo. ordenó la rubia ojiverde.

- No puedo !

- Por qué es muy problemático o qué?

- Puues si

- Saaal yaaa !

- Es que estoy en una situación muy problemática entiendeme por favor !! Sal tu y después yo

- Me quieres mirar !!! Ereees un pervertido !!!

- Al menos tu traes bañador no ?. Cuestionó el chico

- Serás más pervertido !!!- Lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- No es encerio !!! ... La cara del shinobi se pusó completamente roja. - Es que pensé que

- Qué ? que te iba a bailar o qué ?

- No. " En mi sueño si ". - Es que pensé que como era el baño de hombres, tu estabas sumergida y no te vi , pues pues pues ..

- ... . Temari se quedó atónita, ya sabía lo que él diría

**Pensamientos de Temari**

" No traes bañador vago!!! Cálmate Temari , no mires hacia abajo, no mires, no mires , no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires, no mires , HAAAAY MAAALLLDIIIITTTTOOOO SSSAAAAII POOORRRQQQQUUUEE DIIIJIIIIISTTTEE KEEE NO TENIIIAA MIIISERRRIIIIAAAS !!!!!!!!!!!!".

Inner Temari : Anda mira !!!

" Noooo ! "

Inner Temari : Una hoejada, te mueres por la curiosidad, si él lo hubiera negado cuando Sai le preguntó sobre "eso" cuando te cargó no estaríamos así , pero como no lo hizo ¿No quieres ser la primera que vea que él no tiene miserias?

**Fin Pensamiento de Temari**

Al final la chica terminó mirando lentamente haci abajo , su lado malvado o más bien pervertido le decía que tenía que hacerlo, y allí vio que tenía un buen pectoral lleno de musculatura , su mirada bajaba más y más pero Shikmaru la sacó del transe que podía llegar a ser su cuerpo...

- Y yo sooy el pervertido !!!!. Se cubrió con una toaalla que no se sabe de donde salió xD

- No, no malentiendas !!!. Se sonrojó como un tomate.

- Si claro !!. Él también se sonrojo. - B-b- bueno hay que salir de aquí !!

- Exacto, ya te cubriste ?

- Si

La chica salió primero por si las dudas la verdad es que la toalla era muy corta sólo tapaba lo más necesario, Él se quedó atónito parecía como si su sueño, en parte se hiciera realidad, ella tenía una figura demasiado deseable y al igual que en su sueño una punzada lo hizo salir del tranze " Mierda no aquí , no ahora !" . Se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera, Shikmaru se acercó y la tumbo de una patada, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Al salir ambos se dejaron llevar por la ira y fueron a buscar a Naruto si , una en bikini y el otro con una mini-toalla cubriendo sólo lo esencial. Llegaron a la sala de estar donde estaban todas las chicas y los chicos.

- NAAARUUUTOOOO !!!!! . Un aura negra apareció en Temari y Shikamaru.

- ERES UN IMBÉCIL !!! ME QUITE EL BAÑADOR Y ELLA PUDO VERME !!!!!!

- YO ESTABA SÓLO EN BAÑADOR PERO Y SI ME LO KITABA ??

- BAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron a unísono.

Las chicas estaban anónadadas porque el cuerpo de Shikamaru estaba muy bien formado ( aceptemoslo muchas estamos enamoradas de él, y las comprendemos , coño está tan guapo xD ) , Los chicos miraban a Temari en bikini si que tenía curvas. Después de golpear a Naruto ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban en paños menores , se trataron de cubrir inútilmente , las chicas sonrojadas porque según ellas " Shikamaru me ha volteado a ver " ( Ya saben tipíca colegiala que se muere por alguien xD ) Los chicos sonrojados porque " Estás tan guapa ". Ambos salieron corriendo hacia la misma habitación .

* * *

Jejeje hasta aquí le dejamos , ya son casi las 10:00 de la noche me siento cansadita.

Oigan yo pensando no pss está semana no voy a poder escribir pero puues en mi escuela andabamn haciendo cambios , pero pss el chiste es que no tendremo clases hasta el lunes wiiiiii !!!!!!! See mueran de la envidia xD

aaja pero tuve que ir hoy por el examen de diagnostico jeje , si lo conteste a la burrada ¿Acaso hay otra forma para contestar xD ?

Sale Cuidense !

Por favor dejénme reviews !

Ah y si les gusta el ShikaTema yo ya hice un "Shikatema Tribute" sii jeje les dejo el link , sin los espacios porke ya saben qe fanfiction odia los links yo creo que en el pasado algo le hicieron xD

ht tp : // www. you tube. com / watch?v= DHKS7m oFweI

Atte.

Teemm


	5. El Festival : Parte 1

- Shikamaru-kun lo tiene bastante grande. Mencionó Sai .

- Cálllate !!!!!. Gritaron Tenten, Sakura e Ino . - NAAAARRRUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOO KKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!

- S-s-ssi ?-? . Ambos chicos sentían como sus cuerpos se retorcian por dentro, sus piernas flaqueaban , en fin el miedo los apaño.

- SOOOIIISSS UUUNNNNN PAAAAR DE IDOTAAS !!!!! . El trío de jovencitas comenzaron a tronarse los nudiños . - PEERO AHORA PAGARÁN

- NOOOOOOO SSSSSAAAAAAKKKKUUUURAAAA - CHAAAANNN . Gritó Naruto aterrorizado.

- HHHHIIIIIINNNNAAAAATTTTTAAAAA-CCCHHHHHAAAAAN SI NO SSSOOOBRREEEEVIIVVOOO , TEEE LOO TEEENGOOO KEE DEEEECIIIR .... TUUU AA MIII MEEEE ............ AAAAAAAAAAAAH . Tenten e Ino se lanzaron hacia Kiba y no pudo completar la frase .

*****

Shikamaru y Temari cerraron la puerta tras de si al entrar a esa habitación ...

- Qué problemático fue eso !!!. ( No tengo que explicar quién lo dijo verdad ? )

- Si ! Por qué rayos siempre nos hacen esas cosas a nosotros ??

- No tengo idea mujer .

- Traes ropa para cambiarte ?

- Si , por suerte no la solté desde que salimos de los baños.

- Pfff Menos mal , Cámbiate yo no te miraré .

- Quién dijo que yo no quería que mirarás ?. Murmuró el Nara con una sonrisa de medio lado. " ¿Dónde escuche esto antes xD ? " Pensaba él.

- Dijiste algo vago ?

- No nada , ¿Segura que no mirarás cómo en los baños?

- Qué ? Eres un idiota si piensas que yo te estaba mirando.

- Aja se , si no me cubró hubieras bajado la mirada un poco más !!!

- Esoo no es ciieeertoo !!!!!

- Por favor me estabas comiendo con la mirada !!

- Cállate Definitivamente eres un perfecto idiota !. " Se dió cuenta que lo estaba mirando "

- Se que jamás vas a admitirlo , pero es la verdad .

- Piensa lo que quieras !!. " Coño por qué eres tan listo ? Y tan taan ... Temari vuelve en si !!! " - Además ahora que recuerdo tu también me miraste cuando sali !!

- Eh ? Si claro ya quisieras !!. " Estúpidas hormonas si me hubiera aguantado no estaría aquí !! "

- No no quiero , ya cámbiate de una buena vez !

Ambos se cambiaron dandole la espalda al otro , Temari sentía su corazón salir porque el estaba allí , quería voltear a ver . Shikamaru estaba muy pensativo del porque de su sueño , no todos los días se sueña que tu mejor amiga y tu hacen el amor verdad ?, vaya pues que Temari si era guapa , pero de eso a imaginar hacerle el amor .. Variaba mucho no ?. Su cabeza de nuevo era un revuelo ¿Por qué rayos la soñó? No era por ser guapa ni por sus hormonas nada más porque así bien pudo haber soñado con Ino , también está guapa. ¿Por qué? Es que si era de meditarlo ... su inteligencia le dijo algo que no podía creer ... REALMENTE DESEABA A TEMARI. Mientras ella pensaba en ¿Por qué no podía dejar de recordar cada línea de su fuerte pecho? Si era guapo pero ... pensar sólo en su fisíco eso era demasiado para ella.

- Bien estoy lista ^^ .

- Igual yo

- Salgamos ya . Ambos salieron al pasillo donde se encontraron con los demás.

- Estaís contentos ?? . Preguntó Shikamaru algo enfadado.

- Diganlo !!!. Ordenaron Sakura Ino y Tenten

- Lo sentimos Shikamaru , Temari , no debimos haberles hecho esa broma , ¡Disculpenos!. Se disculparon Kiba y Naruto con un puño de una de las chicas cerrado en su espalda por si se querían pasar de listos.

- Pues deberían ir pensando en otras víctimas para sus bromas ¡Par de Idiotas! . Dijo la ojiverde.

- Nos hicieron pasar un muy mal momento , y para la mujer problemática estás no son las mejores vacaciones !! .

- Además de que después del revuelo que causaron ya no podremos quedarnos más tiempo !!. Aclaró Tenten.

- Bien es hora de marcharnos , empaquen la poca ropa que traían y nos vemos en la salida en 20 minutos !. Dijo la pelirosa.

*****

Todos empacaron su ropita , se vieron donde quedaron y empredieron camino hacia otro sitio , a cualquiera menos Konoha , más bien a un festival que se encontraba cerca de allí .

- N-naruto-kun , te sientes bien ?. Preguntó Hinata al rubio , pues él y Kiba si que habían recibido una buena paliza.

- No mucho Hinata , la verdad es que Sakura-Chan pega duro . En ese momento un hilo de sangre salía de la mejilla de Naruto. - Pero no te preocupes !!!

- N-naruto-kun te pondré una bandita .... estás desangrando . Se acercó hacia el muchacho le colocó una bandita en la mejilla al chico.

- Gracias´ttebayo !!. Le dió un leve beso en la mejilla haciendo que Hinata se pusiera muy roja .

* * *

- Heey vago !!. Le gritó Temari a Shikamaru en el oído pues éste parecía perdido

- Eh ?

- Dónde está tu mente ?

- Pues es que pensaba en algo que he soñado ...

- Qué has soñado ?

- Algo demasiado extraño

- Cuéntame y te diré si es extraño .

- Ahh ! no es muy problemático ... mejor otro día ...- Temari se detiene en seco porque el vago no le quiere contar algo.

- Somos amigos no ?. Pregunta la chica

- Si

- Entonces .. ¿Por qué no me quieres contar?

- Es que ... que pensarás de mi. Susurró el . " Vamos Shikamaru sólo cambia los nombres "

- Nunca podría pensar nada malo de ti ^^ .

" No dirías lo mismo si te contara mi sueño" - De acuerdo, pero ven. Shikamaru la jaló del brazo hacia más atrás de la prosesión de ninjas.

- Ahora dime vago ¿Qué es lo que has soñado?

- Soñé ...

**Flash Back**

_Shikamaru se encontraba en un baño de aguas termales, muy relajado , sin nada de ropa, puesto que los baños no eran mixtos y no había nadie más allí . Suspiraba al sentir esa paz, casi nunca podía estar así porque Ino era una molestia, Naruto también , y Chouji pues el era su mejor amigo , pero no se iba a meter a un baño desnudo junto con su mejor amigo verdad ? . Los demás podían hacerlo pero él no, por lo cual siempre recordaba que todos sus "amigos" le decían que seguramente sólo tenía "miserias" que no quería mostrar, él no caía en provocaciones sabía lo que tenía y no sentía esa necesidad de andareselo mostrando a todos sus compañeros._

_- Que relajante es esto .... Suspiró el Nara . _

_- Si que lo es ! . Escuchó decir a cierta voz problemática, que deslizaba la puerta corrediza entrando a los baños ._

_- T-t-tu-u . Pronunció con un hilo de voz. Mientras que la kunoichi se quitaba la bata que tenía encima, él cerro los ojos , era un caballero , aunque no sabía muy bien si sería un caballero por mucho tiempo. - Cámbiate ! Yo no te miraré. Explicó el shinobi _

_- ¿¿¿ Quién dijo que yo no quería que mirarás ??? . La sorpresa invadió a Shikamaru , esas palabras, aún así se tapó los ojos con las manos, aparte de tenerlos bien cerrados, manteniendo la compostura _

**_Pensamientos de Shikamaru_**

_" Mierda estúpidas hormonas !!! Estúpida insinuación i !!! "_

_Cerebro de Shika : A ver piensa, somos muy listos y nuestras hormonas podrán ser controladas, piensa ¿La Mujer Problemática se te insinuaría ? ¬¬_

_" No a menos que ... "_

_Cerebro de Shika : Exacto no lo haría estando en sus cinco sentidos no crees ?_

_" Cierto !! debe de estar tomada .. Con mucha más razón no debemos verle "_

_Inner Pervertido de Shika ( el que todo hombre tiene ) : Pero .. con mucha razón podemos verle .. si está tomada .. mañana con la cruda no recordará nada _

_" No puedo mirar desnuda a mi amiga !! , eso sería aprovecharme de ella !! "_

_Inner Pervertido de Shika ( el que todo hombre tiene ) : Tú sabes que lo deseas !! Shikamaru somos un hombre hay algo que siempre hemos querido , y no hemos admitido , ahora tenemos la oportunidad .. déjate llevar !! ( sonrisa perversa )_

_Cerebro de Shika : Noo ! Las hormonas deben ser controladas ¡¡¡ _

_Inner Pervertido de Shika ( el que todo hombre tiene ) : Sii Cerebrito pero aún así ... no piensas ..._

_Cerebro de Shika : Qué ? Qué es lo que no pienso ?_

_Inner Pervertido de Shika ( el que todo hombre tiene ) : Ella es muy sensual no crees , viste esas curvas ?_

_" S-s-s-see "_

_Cerebro de Shika : Noo Shikamaru !!! Andaa tienes el poder sobre tus hormonas !!_

_Inner Pervertido de Shika ( el que todo hombre tiene ) : Jajaja ya es mío_

**_Fin Pensamientos de Shikamaru_**

_Mientras esa batalla mental se llevababa , la rubia se acercó hacia él, le quitó las manos de los ojos , pero él seguía con los ojos bien cerrados ..._

_- No tengas miedo amor ... . Le susurró al oído . - Esto es lo que quiero , no me acercaría a ti si no lo quisiera no crees ?_

_La chica bajo las manos del shinobi hasta su cintura , él temblaba , quería abrir los ojos , pero a la vez no quería. Ella acercó su pecho al de Nara , Shikamaru sintió una punzada en su entrepierna cuando se hizo el contacto de ambos pechos. Temari acercó sus labios a los de él, le dio un beso , al principio el joven no quería pero su entrepierna lo pedía a gritos, la besó apasionadamente apretandola contra si , un beso que duró mucho, Shikamaru abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella, así como dios la trajo al mundo , con sus brazos enrrollados en su cuello, él no quitó las manos de su cintura. La chica miró hacia abajo, justamente a ese "lugar" donde antes había estallado una punzada ..._

_- Sai tenía razón ... . Habló en un tono muy seductor, la chica ._

_- No puedo creer que hayas pensado que yo tenía miserias. Los besos subieron de tono_

_- Llévame a tu cuarto amor . Le pidió ella en el oído._

_El joven Nara no se hizo del rogar y la cargó, su cuarto no estaba muy lejos, por suerte para ambos no había ni un alma, la recostó suavemente sobre la cama ..._

**Fin Flash Back**

- Así que una chica de te insinuaba en sueños ?

- S-si

- Y no recuerdas quién era ?

- No

- ...

- Mujer problemática ??

- ...

- Heey !!

- ...

- Sabía que pensarías lo peor de mí.

- ...

- Vamos dime algo !!!. La rubia no contestó sólo avanzó hacia donde estaban las demás chicas, dejando a un Shikamaru muy arrepentido de haberle contado ese sueño "sucio" .

* * *

- Neji ?

- ¿Qué ocurre Tenten?

- Irás al festival al que vamos ?

- No lo sé , creo que no

- Ahh De acuerdo. Suspiró desilusionada

- Tenten .... ¿ Estás bien ?

- Si ...

- Ya encerio ¿Qué tienes?

- Es que ...

- ¿Quieres ir al festival verdad?

- Si

- Pues ve , yo me quedaré , pero tú tienes que divertirte . Esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado.

- No lo comprendes !!! . La chica de los moños se écho a correr.

- ... Tenten ...

* * *

- Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué todos están separados exceptos tú y yo?

- ¿A qué te refieres Sakura?

- Es que Temari y Shikamaru hablaron hace un rato , pero ahora se vino hacia adelante con Tenten , que antes estuvo hablando con Neji , Hinata viene con Kiba y Shino .

- Hmp ! Mira ellos mismos se hacen daño ... si los chicos no se declaran ... las chicas se les van a adelantar ... ya no te preocupes Sakura ... Le dió un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

- Hai ! ^^ .

*****

Llegaron a esa pequeña aldea , un lindo festival se presentaba , todos los aldeanos parecían muy alegres, recibieron acogedoramente a nuestros ninjas de Konoha. Todos fueron a un hotel rápidamente se cambiaron todos incluido Neji ...

- Hola Tenten !. Habló el Hyuuga a la chica de los moños .

- Hola Neji !! ..... NEJI !!!!! TE HAS CAMBIADO !!!!!!. Ésta estaba sorpredida porque Neji , le había dicho que no iba a ir al festival y ahora estaba allí cambiado ...- Dijiste que no irías ...

- Si pero cambie de opinión ... vi que querías ir ..y me .... pregunté si ... tú ..... estabas molesta porque ..... no te había invitado a ir .....

- N-neji . Un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Tenten.

- Entonces si quieres venir ?

- Ss-i .

- Vámonos ya ^^. Le regaló a la castaña una sonrisa sincera y muy abierta.

* * *

- Dobe .... ¿No piensas invitar a nadie al festival?

- No , porque Sakura-chan ya es tú novia ... ¬¬ Maldito teme

- Serás baka !!! ¬¬ ¿Por qué no invitas a otras chica?

- Tenten tiene a Neji , Sakura a ti , Temari a Shikamaru ... y .... ya no hay más chicas ...

- Y que hay de Hinata ? eeh dobe ? No cuenta como chica ¬¬

- Hinata ? No pues no lo había pensado ...

- Acaso tú piensas ? ¬¬

- Heey ! Pues si , aunque ...

- Aunque que ..? ¬¬

- Kiba !

- ¿Qué tiene Kiba ?

- Ya me voy teme diviértete con Sakkura-chan !! ^^

- Idiota ! ¬¬

* * *

Ino tocó la puerta de la abitación de los chicos .

- Sai !! ^^

- ¿Qué ocurré? ^^ . Dijo imitando a la chica

- ¿Quisieras ir al festival conmigo?

- Si ^^

- Kyyyyaaaaaaaa SAAAIIII IIRAAAAAA CCCCCOOOONNNNNMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Sólo una cosa ^^

- Si ?

- Me dejarías retratarte ? ^^

- Claro. Ino tomó del brazo a Sai y lo jaló por todo el festival hacia el bosque .

* * *

Por la plaza central se encontraba paseando cierta rubia ojiverde, seguida en secreto por Shikamaru .

Un chico centró su atención en Temari ,uno alto, de su misma edad, cabello castaño , algo largo no tanto como el de Neji, lo llevaba suelto, apuesto, llevaba un playera de malla que hacía que se viese su gran pectoral, Shikamaru se dió cuenta pronto y no le gusto para nada que la mirase como si se la quisiera comer . Ahora se ocupaba de seguir al chico , que seguía a Temari , lo escuchó murmurar algo ...

- Vaya vaya, parece que hoy en la noche no me lo pasaré solo ....

" Yo a este lo mató !!! "

- Es muy linda , je , será fácil aprovechar la situación .. no hay nadie con ella .... caerá a mis pies en cuanto me vea ...no por nada soy el más guapo de toda esta cochina aldea.

" Definitivamente no dejaré que le ponga un dedo encima !!! " . Nuestro chico ciervo estaba cólerico .

- Hola ! Te he estado observando ... Me llamo Kouta .. Nouji Kouta ... es un placer . Saludó el chico a nuestra kunoichi de Suna.

- Hola ! Me llamo Sabaku No Temari ^^ . Le regaló una sonrisa . " Qué? Pero si sólo me sonríes a mi ... ese maldito Kouta me la va a pagar"

- Temari eh ? Que hermoso nombre ... tan hermoso como su dueña ... . " Estúpido, idiota engreído quién te has creído? " Pensaba, mientras escuchaba todo desde un arbusto cercano Shikamaru .

- ^^ Gracias !

- No tienes porque darmelas amor .... es la verdad .. todo el mundo debe de decirtelo no ?

- La verdad no he salido con hombres en mucho tiempo ... sólo con uno ..

- A si ? Oh lo lamento tuviste un novio ?

- S--s . La palabra si podía presensiarse en los labios de Temari , Shikamaru sentía desfallerser su corazón , primero se dejaba ligar por el idiota de Kouta y luego se enteraba de que había tenido un novio antes y .. Él sin enterarse !!!!!!. - S-si .... algo así ...

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Na-ra Shi-ka-maru . Le costó decir ese nombre , el susodicho sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente .

- Mira ese tal Shikamaru no te supó valorar cierto , te ha causado dolor porque te cuesta decir su nombre .. es un imbécil ... que seguramente sólo quería llevarte a la cama .... Mira linda. Decía mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Temari y Shikamaru se moría de celos. - Hay muchos idiotas como él .. que piensan en las chicas como una fuente de placer ... y las utilizan ... olvídalo ..no vale la pena.

- Creo que tienes razón , pero él no era mi novio ...

- Ah no ?

- Era mi amigo ... y nunca se metió conmigo .. pero ya no quiero hablarle más ...

- Olvídalo ... no vale la pena los tipos así . El chico la llevó caminando hasta un callejón, se acercó hasta ella , comenzó a besarla, Temari no sabía que hacer , se sentía confundida , pero él le parecía atractivo así que ella siguió bésandolo, el muchacho mostraba mucha urgencia por ver a la ojiverde sin ropa, pues comenzó a manosear lujurioso los muslos de la chica , consiguiendo que sus manos llegaran por debajo de la falda de la chica, haciendo que se viesen sus piernas .

- Para !. Ordenó ella separandolo sólo un poco.

- ¿Qué acaso no te gusto?

- Si ..

- Entonces ...

- Continua. La rubia no sabía bien lo que había dicho , pero ya no le importaba nada tenía mucha tensión acumulada, y no sabía en que desahogarse , tal vez esto le ayudaría. Kouta seguía manoseandola por doquier , pronto llegó a su obi, la muchacha sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que quién la besaba era él ... Shikamaru . Comenzó a desatarlo por detrás , tratando de abrir su kimono, lo logró , besaba su cuello , bajando hasta sus senos .. que pronto quedarían desnudos, el sostén de la chica se abría por delante, para suerte de ese pervertido, quién no dudo en abrirlo , y comenzar a agasajarse con los atributos de la kunoichi, sin embargo Shikamaru lo detuvó ..

- ALTO !!!! ALÉJATE DE ELLA !!!!!

- Shikamaru ??. Habló la rubia, mientras cerraba su sostén a sus espaldas y ponía su obi donde debía estar

- SI !!! ERES LA PERSONA QUE MÁS QUIERO Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESTE IDIOTA HAGA Y DESHAGA CONTIGO Y TUS SENTIMIENTOS !!!

- A QUÉ TE REFIERES IMBÉCIL ??? SI TU ERES EL QUE LA HIRIÓ !!!

- PUEDE SER AUNKE NI SIQUIERA SE POR QUÉ ... PERO JAMÁS ESCÚCHAME BIEN JAMÁS ME ACOSTARÍA CON ELLA ... O HARÍA ALGO KE NO QUISIERA .... EN CAMBIO TÚ BASURA INMUNDA ... TÚ SI ERES UNA BASURAA ..... SÓLO LA QUIERES LLEVAR A LA CAMA !!!!!

- ELLA TAMBIÉN LO QUIERE !!

- BASURA ASQUEROSA .. EN UN CALLEJÓN ??? .... NO ELLA NO ES ASÍ .... ALGO TIENES ... PERO NO PODRÉ ACERCARME A ELLLA CONTIGO ENFRENTE ASI KE KITATE !!!!

- NO !

- ENTONCES ME VEO OBLIGADO A HACER ESTO !!. Lo golpeó tan duro que lo dejó inconsiente, y eso que el tal Kouta es mayor que Shikamaru ( Eso Shika lucha por ella xD )

- En qué estabas pensando ? . Cuestionó muy enojado el Nara

- Me pareció atractivo !!

- Por eso te ibas a acostar con él ?

- Mira no me sermonees !! Yo no soy la que sueña con hacerselo a una chica !!!!

- Eres una idiota !!. Le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros y las sarandeaba. - Ni siquiera te toqué !!

- Qué ? Pero me estás sarandeando !!!

- ... . El volió en si ..no podía decirle que ella era la chica del sueño . - Me refiero a que bueno es un sueño ... soy un hombre recuerdas ?

- Ya sueltame. El la soltó .

- Mira. Dijo ya más calmado. - Discúlpame .. yo no quería .. ser agresivo contigo .. peeroo ... es que él se quería aprovechar de ti, te estaba siguiendo porque quería hablar contigo y ví como te miraba con lujuría ... vi que tu no querías hacerlo .. pero él casi te obligaba a hacerlo .. no puedo permitir que mi amiga ... sea obligada a algo que no quiere .

- No tienes disculpa !!, Tú no sabes si yo lo deseaba o no!!!. Se écho a correr de vuelta al hotel

- Haaaaay Shikamaru ereeees uuuun iidiioootaaa !!!. Se gritaba a si mismo , mientras se tiraba de rodillas al piso, y se jalaba los cabellos.

* * *

Hasta aquí , si me encantan que haya problemas ..soy mala xD . Es que en mi otro fic se me acabaron las ideas por hacerlos declararse rápidamente .

_TEMARI-UZUMAKI-_

_Maye-Neko-Girl_

_Naara-no-Temari_

_Kierenahana_

**Gracias por agregar mi historia a sus favoritas !!**

_Esp _**Gracias por tus reviews !! ^^**

Dejen Reviews ^^

Inner Tem : No pidas deja que lleguen solos !!! ¬¬

Tem : Okk No dejen reviews pues ¬¬

Inner Tem : No mensa asi ya no te van a dejar !!! ¬¬

Tem: Entonces que hago ? ¬¬

Inner Tem : No los menciones para que no se sientan presionados !! ¬¬

Tem : Okkk No se sientan presionados ^^ !

Inner Tem/Tem : Adiós !!!


	6. Gritos, desilusiones y un par de rosas

**Capitulo Dedicado a Esp-naruhina :**

_" No dejes que plagiadoras piratas arruinen tu sueño de ser escritora , sola la gente sin imaginación hace eso , a ti te sobra la imaginación y la creatividad ! Por eso tus obras son tan geniales y tan visitadas "_

_Tem_

* * *

- Temari !!! ¿Qué haces aqui .. no deberías estar en el festival con Shikamaru?. Preguntó inocentemente Sakura

- No, a ese ni lo menciones !!. Gritó muy furiosa Temari, pero aún así se notaban sus ojos rojos .. había estado llorando.

La rubia paso de largo entre Sakura e Ino, se dirgió hacia su habitación , se encerró, con llave y puso en la puerta el letrero de "NO MOLESTAR" , a lo que las chicas entendieron que debían esperar a que su enojo pasase para entrar o siquiera acercarse a la habitación. Poco después de que la ojiverde se encerrará , apareció cierto vago ...

- ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes ? Hace unas horas eran los mejores amigos, y ahora están peleados o que ?. Ésta vez cuestiono Yamanaka

- No es nada que te importe Ino ...

- Me importa porque eres mi amigo

- Ya entiendelo !!! No quiero hablar y menos con ..

- Con ... migo ?

- Con una chica !. Y Paz!! Se escuchó un portazo proveniente de la habitación de los chicos, pues Shikamaru también estaba frustado, mucha ira contenida y sin ningún lugar o persona para desquitarse, prefirió que los chicos estuvieran en el festival el resto de la noche ...

**Shikamaru POV´S**

¿Qué diablos el sucedé? Es que mira que primero molestarse conmigo por quién sabe qué , luego tratarlo de hacer en un callejón y reclamarme que le salvará ??. Vale pues ella es muy orgullosa .. pero ya le he salvado otras veces ..¿Por qué ahora fue diferente? ... ¿Por qué no dijo : -Somos dos en uno? ... No creo que sea su ciclo porque ya me ha pasado y bueno ... sólo me golpea en exceso .. pero prefiero por mucho sus golpes .. que me ignoré ... ... Aaahh ! Es demasiadoo problemática !!! ..... pero aún así ...

*****

- Podemos pasar ?. Preguntó una voz algo temerosa.

- Si .. pueden pasar . Contestó nuestra amiga rubia ojiverde .

- Temari ?

- Qué ?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Con qué? o qué ?

- Contigo

- A mi ?. Preguntó indignada. - A mi no me pasa nada... aaammm aunque .. meditando bien ... ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Pues Sasuke y yo saldremos más tarde ^^. Habló felizmente la pelirosa

- Y Sai y yo fuimos a pasar un rato al bosque ... saldremos de nuevo más tarde ... pero tú y Shikamaru ..?.

- No me emparejen con ese idiota !!!

- Entonces el problema es Shikamarusiito . Soltó Ino con un tono cariñoso

- Shikamarusiito ?. Preguntó Sakura aguantandose las carcajadas .

- Si Sakura , Shikamarusiito .. MI Shikamarusiito . Recalcó la rubia de una coleta, tratando de darle celos a Temari .

- ¿Desde cuándo es TU Shikamarusiito?. Cuestiona la otra rubia. " See funciono, está celosa" Pensaban nuestras kunoichis de Konoha.

- Desde .... Y fue interrumpida por la chica de la Arena.

- Seguramente desde que hicieron el amor no ??

- QQQQUUUUUÉEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!. Gritaron Ino y Sakura , un poco más y los vidrios se rompen.

- Q-q-q-qui-én-t--t-te -di-jo e-ss-o ?. Alcanzó a pronunciar Yamanaka.

- Él . Responde como si nada. " Yo lo mató, estúpido Shikamaru !! " Pensaba la heredera de la Floristería.

- Estabamos de camino para acá , lo miré estaba totalmente perdido, le pregunté el porque me contó haber tenido un extraño sueño, con una chica rubia .. la cual se le insinuaba, el no quería, porque "supuestamente" no la conocía .. pero en el sueño sentía que era su amiga, al final sus .. hormonas pudieron más que él y bueeno .. el resto ya se lo imaginarán.

- Pero él no dijo que era yo !!!. Replicó Ino

- Ino ... No nací ayer si ? Se perfectamente que eso no fue un sueño , y ¿Qué otra rubia conoces tú?. " A ti Temari" Pensaron a la par ambas ninjas médico.

- Entonces estás celosa ??? Porque yo no siento nada por Shikamaru más que un profundo cariño como hermanos !

- Yoooo !!!! CEEEELOOOOSAA DEE EEESEE VAAGOOO EESSTUUUPPIIDDOOO !!!! . Ésta vez los pobres vidrios no aguantaron y se rompieron.

- Si es una pregunta directa ¿Te gusta Shikamaru?. Se atrevió a cuestionar Haruno Sakura.

- No .

- Estás segura .. Porque nadie se burlará de ti ...

- Quee noo !!

*****

**Shikamaru POV´S**

... pero aún así .... sigue siendo ... MI problemática .... ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando? ... mejor me disculpo con ella ... capaz que es lo que quiere ... Aaaaahh ( suspiro ) ¿Por qué cada cosa que hago , ella la hace más problemática? ... Tal vez ... debería ... llevarle ... algo ... ¿Pero qué?... Ni flores .... ni bombones .... piensa que son cursilerías .... Aaaaah ( suspiro ) Un ... Ya sé ... le prepararé el regalo de cumpleaños ... así se desenojará conmigo !!... Eres un genio Shikamaru ... Aunque será muy problemático esperar tanto tiempo para su fiesta oficial .... mejor le pido disculpas .. y ... le doy una flor ... para que la despique y me la lanzé en la cara .... Si bueno .. Está decidido ! .

**End´s POV´S**

Nuestro vago favorito salió muy decidido a regalarle a su problemática, digo digo a la problemática una rosa , recorrió toda la pequeña aldea buscando la Flor perfecta .. bueno en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle gritado a Ino y así su amiga podría ayudarle ...

- Mejor deme otra rosa por favor .. pero separada

- Así que tienes dos enamoradas eeeh ? Pues la verdad no estás tan mal. Le dijo la chica que atendía el estableciemiento.

- Eh?. Dijo con su siempre expresión de aburrido. - No una es para una amiga .. y la otra ... pues .. se podría decir lo mismo .... Agregó con tristeza

- Nadie podría rechazarte. Le comunicó aquella chica mientras le guillaba un ojo.

Nara no hizo caso de las indirectas tan directas de la chica, en su mente sólo estaban dos cosas : Recuperar a Ino y a Temari.

Se dirigió rápidamente al hotel, nunca vio a sus propios pies correr, jamás lo hizo, excepto esa vez que perdió y vengó a Asuma-sensei . Estaba decidido a recuperar su "hermana" y a su mejor amiga.

Se acercó a la habitación de las chicas, usó su jutsu ( no recuerdo ahorita como se llama xD ) , su sombra pasó por debajo del marco de la puerta, giró la perilla , y asomó su cabeza un poco, lo suficientemente para notar que no estaba sola .. No era el mejor momento .. y la verdad que no lo era ...

- Estabamos de camino para acá , lo miré estaba totalmente perdido, le pregunté el porque me contó haber tenido un extraño sueño, con una chica rubia .. la cual se le insinuaba, el no quería, porque "supuestamente" no la conocía .. pero en el sueño sentía que era su amiga, al final sus .. hormonas pudieron más que él y bueeno .. el resto ya se lo imaginarán.

- Pero él no dijo que era yo !!!. Replicó Ino

- Ino ... No nací ayer si ? Se perfectamente que eso no fue un sueño , y ¿Qué otra rubia conoces tú?. " A ti Temari" Pensaron el trío de ninas de Konoha.

- Entonces estás celosa ??? Porque yo no siento nada por Shikamaru más que un profundo cariño como hermanos !

- Yoooo !!!! CEEEELOOOOSAA DEE EEESEE VAAGOOO EESSTUUUPPIIDDOOO !!!! . Ésta vez los pobres vidrios no aguantaron y se rompieron.

- Si es una pregunta directa ¿Te gusta Shikamaru?. Se atrevió a cuestionar Haruno Sakura.

- No .

- Estás segura .. Porque nadie se burlará de ti ...

- Quee noo !!

- Segurisima ??. Preguntaron a unísono

- Quee ssiii !! Esoty segura ... es más ... ya ni siquiera lo quiero volver a ver .. jamás me cayó bien.

****

Shikamaru sintió .. como si su vida fuese a desvaneserse , ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, él se había pasado la tarde buscando la estúpida flor, para la es´tupida rubia que hería sus sentimientos ...

- " No ella no estúpida ... el estúpido soy yo ... por enamorarme de un imposible .. .. Como Te amo mi problemática "

Pensó y se alejó .. no sin antes dejarle la rosa y una pequeña cartita a Temari enfrente de la puerta ...

* * *

Corto pero significativo no ? ^^ Es que de nuevo clases de danza xD

Gracias por los reviews !! ^^ Realmente espero que les agrade este capi , cortito ... pero muy especial.

¿Qué dirá la carta de Shikamaru a Temari ?

¿Temari aceptará que le gusta Shika-kun?

¿ Dónde está Naruto .. habrá invitado a Hinata?

¿ O habrá invitado a Kiba?

Esto y más será desvelado ... en el próximo capitulo !!!

Déscubranlo !!

Atte.

Tem

PD: Seee sooy maalaa los dejo con la intriga !! xD


	7. El Festival : Parte 2 : Una Declaración

**Nota importante**

_" Amigos míos les aclaro que este capitulo fue retrasado por culpa de mis maestros xD y sus tareas excesivas, sin embargo ahora que tengo el tiempo ( y la paciencia ) escribo para que ya no me odien xD , nuevamente un pero ... no sé realmente cuando volveré escribiré otro capitulo, así que os ruego me disculpen y pido paciencia .. sin más .. a leer "_

_Tem_

* * *

"¿Dónde estará Hinata?" Pensaba el rubio hiperactivo. La buscaba por todo el hotel y ... nada ... ni rastro de ella .. cuando la encontró vió algo que no le dio demasiado gusto ...

- Entonces irás conmigo Hinata ?. Preguntaba haciendo pucheros Kiba

- S-s-si K-kiba-kun . Y le regalaba una sonrisa.

El Inuzuka tomó la mano de la heredera Hyuuga , haciendo que ésta última se sonrojase levemente , ambos se dirigieron hacia Naruto sin darse cuenta ...

- Heey Naruto !! ¿Qué ha pasado?. Saludó alegremente el chico castaño

- Nada Kiba ... nada. Decía cabizbajo

- N-naruto-kun ¿Q-que te sucede?

" Vaya al parecer Naruto invitaría a Hinata, en parte me siento mal, porque Hinata quiere salir con él y ahora Uzumaki también ... pero ... me siento mal porque no quiero dejar escapar mi oportunidad con ella" . Meditaba Kiba.

- Naruto andas solo por el festival ?

- Si , ¿Por qué?

- Mmmm Porque podrías llevar a Hinata por el festival, la verdad me siento muy cansado ...

- Claro´ttebayo. Respondió alegremente el ojiazul.

*****

- Tenten ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?

- Pues ... antes de ver los juegos artificiales .. Conseguir un pececito !. Dice alegremente.

- Vamos . Ambos se dirigieron hacia el puesto donde se encontraban los peces, Tenten intentó varias veces y no lo lograba, Neji admiraba a esa chica ... La Chica que aunque era una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha , podía llegar a ser tan infantil ? Tal vez. Una chica que tenía perseverancia y la chica que lo volvía totalmente loco. "Hoy es el día" pensaba Neji. " El día en que debo declararme ante Tenten, no importa lo que pase ... HOY DEBE SER ". - Tenten .?

- Si ? Qué ocurre Neji ?

- Aún no has capturado al pez ?

- No ^^ Pero lo lograré !!!

- Te ayudo ?

- Noo ! ¬¬ Yo puedo hacerlo sola !!!

- De acuerdo ... de acuerdo .. no te enfades

****

- Temari-san no puedo creer que te engañes a ti misma !!!. Gritaba Sakura

- Es obvio que te gusta Shikamaru !!!. Añadió con ademanes y gritos Ino.

- Entonces ustedes saben más sobre mis sentimientos amorosos que yo ?

- Pues creo que si. Responden las aludidas a unísono.

- Son unas tontas. Salió y dio un portazo a la puerta. Encontrandose con una carta y una rosa , miró la carta y vio que decía _Para la problemática. _Por su mente pasó que era de Shikamaru , " un momento ? si Shikamaru estuvo aquí entonces ..." pensó la rubia.

_**Problemática :**_

_**Se que esta invitación era para tu cumpleaños , y mira todo lo que ha pasado ...**_

_**Sin embargo, pienso , quiero creer , que este ha sido de los mejores , porque por fin te has desehecho de mi .**_

_**Si me he enterado que a ti , no te agrado para nada.**_

_**Pero bueno , quien quita y aún así quieras que me disculpe .. Así que lo hago : - Mil Disculpas por haberme entrometido en tu vida, en tu cumpleaños y en tus amoríos.**_

_**Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que haces y lo que no. Así que desde hoy puedes considerar que nuestra supuesta amistad se ha ido por el caño, que tú y yo no somos nada, que jamás pasamos días juntos , todas las aventuras o desventuras no existen, tú y yo jamás nos conocimos , por lo cual te ruego que no me hables, " aunque estoy seguro de que no lo harías de todas formas " .**_

_**Disculpas de nuevo .**_

_**Ah y , si Hokage-sama me pide ser de nuevo tu guía , lo haré , sólo claro con un papel de autorización firmado por tu puño y letra.**_

_**Hasta nunca !**_

_**Tu ex-amigo inexistente .**_

_**Shikamaru Nara ( Vago Llorica )**_

- Vago ... . Alcanzó a decir. - Eres un imbécil !!! Quién te has creído para hablarme así ??? Crees que te puedes enojar conmigo ?? Pues dos podemos jugar ese juego !!! Estúpido cabeza de piña ! Juum !. Gritó Temari a la nada , mientras rompía la carta de Shikamaru y metía los pedacitos en su bolsa ... talvez para luego quemarlos .. o para quedarse con ellos , por que tenían el olor de hierbabuena de Shikamaru...

*****

Un chico de cabello negro y una chica de ojos jade se encontraban en un bote , acercandose lentamente a una pequeña islita ( N/A: xD Valga la redundancia ) . La tranquilidad estaba en el aire, además del romanticismo. Una cascada pequeña dejaba caer sus aguas en un lago, por el cual avanzaba el bote hacia un monticulo de tierra firme algo lejano de la civilización, bueno no tanto, lo suficiente para disfrutar de lejos los fuegos a una cabaña.

- Te ha gustado ?. Pregunta él sin más

- Si Sasuke-kun .. pero

- Pero ... . Decía el haciendo señas con las manos diciendóle "Y que más ?"

- Fue muy romántico pero a la vez cursi ...

- Tsk

La pelirosa se acerca a los labios de su novio.

*****

- Oé Hinata !! Qué te apetece hacer ahora ?

- L-lo q-quieras N-naruto-k-kun .

- Jee Qué tal si vamos a la parte más alta a ver lo juegos artificiales.

-...

- Hinata ?

-...

- Hinata Qué pasa ? eh ?. Naruto se dió cuenta que Hinata miraba atenta a un peluche, uno de un panda. " Esta es mi oportunidad " pensó él. - Oé Ganaré ese peluche para ti ´ttebayo.

- G-gracias N--naruto-kun p-pero n-no tienes q-que h-acerlo.

- Por supuesto que no ´ttebayo.

Naruto jugó con los darnos, por suerte le dió a tres globos , pero tenía que conseguir darle a diez para obtener el premio, Neji quién miraba de lejos , más bien desde el estanque de peces , decidió que debía ayudar al "dobe" , si hasta él al igual que Sasuke le llamaba a sí , aunque sólo en su mente. Pagó el juego y cada vez que Naruto tiraba un dardo , el hacía lo mismo , sólo que su dardo era certero. Al final Naruto e Hinata pensaron que el primero había logrado darle a todos los globos y consiguió el peluche. Neji no reclamó nada , desde luego que todo era por la felicidad de su prima...

- Te ha gustado el peluche Hinata ?

- S-si A-arigato

- Bien ahora a la colina para ver los fuegos artificiales . Ambas parejas , es decir Naruto y Hinata , y Neji y Tenten subieron a la colina para poder apreciar los juegos artificiales ....

*****

- Naruto-kun muchas gracias ... esto ha sido maravilloso . ( imaginenseela tartamudeando, aunque no lo hace mucho xD )

- De nada ´ttebayo ^^

- Yo quiero decire algo ...

- Qué es Hinata ?

- Yoo .. yo estoy muuy ....

*****

- Tenten

- Si que ocurre Neji ?

- Toma. Dijo él, entregandole una rosa, muy linda , la cual había comprado antes en el festival.

- Para mi ? Creí que se lo darías a otra chica ...

- No hay alguien más a quién quisiera dársela ...

- Oh ! Muchas Gracias ... Neji .. Seremos los mejores amigos por siempre ...

- No Tenten yo .. tengo que decirte algo muy importante ...

- El qué ?

- Que tú ami .. me ... gustas !!, de acuerdo ? Lo admito , me encanta tu sonrisa , tu alegría de ver la vida , toda tu me encantas !!!. Dijo él algo desesperado por terminar y dejar de humillarse frente a ella.

- Es cierto ?

- Si ... no habría razón para mentirte ... Te amo

- Y-y-yo también . Se abalanzó hacia los brazos de su nuevo novio , y le dió un dulce y cálido beso. - Lindo. Dijo ella.

- Si ... muy lindo .... Dijo él algo pues sorprendido , y a la vez maravillado con el beso de Tenten

*****

- Y- yoo -y-oo e-s-toy -en-a-m-o-r-a-d-a d-e t-i ...

- Qué dijiste Hinata-chan?

- Me Gustas Naruto-kun !!!

- ....

* * *

Jojojo Sooiii maalaa los dejo con la intrigaa !! xD


	8. Reconciliación

**Nota importante**

_" Amigos míos les aclaro que este capitulo fue retrasado por culpa de mis maestros xD y sus tareas excesivas, sin embargo ahora que tengo el tiempo ( y la paciencia ) escribo para que ya no me odien xD , nuevamente un pero ... no sé realmente cuando volveré escribiré otro capitulo, así que os ruego me disculpen y pido paciencia .. sin más .. a leer "_

_Tem_

* * *

"Es correcto lo que hago??" Meditaba Temari, sentía un pequeño remordimiento por no haber buscado a Shikamaru después de encontrar la carta, se hallaba allí sola, sin nadie con única compañera... una rosa... la rosa que él le regalo. - Vago tonto sabes que odio las flores,, me parecen sinceramente estupideces... pero viniendo de ti.... Decía mientras se recostaba en la cama. - Es lo mejor que me pudiste haber obsequiado . Una lágrima traviesa resbaló por su mejilla, mientras una sonrisa afloraba en su rostro. - No voy a dejar que te alejes de mí.

*****

- Hola ! Verás llevo un rato viendote y recordé "Ese es el chico que me compró dos rosas ayer" Así que dije por qué no venir a saludar?? . Dijo mientras saludaba con una gran sonrisa una chica de cabello negro hasta más abajo de la cintura , pero si bien ella tenía razón, era la chica de la florería, quien el chico Nara reconoció después de su explicación. - Y dime... Estas solo ?? Porque si es así podría acompañarte !^^ .

"Que chica más aventada" pensó el Nara. - Si ando solo,pero no tienes una florería que atender???

- Para nada, eso es negocio de un día , y ese día fue ayer ^^.

"Qué mas da! tendré que soportarla" . - De acuerdo.

- Y que te gustaría hacer ??. Pregunta ella dándole momentaneamente la espalda al muchacho, para abrirse dos botones de su blusa.

- Pues ...

- Creo que te conozco de algún otro sitio pero no consibo recordar. Dijo acercandose peligrosamente a su rostro, tratando que forzosamente el chico mirara sus atributos.

- Si , también a mi te me haces conocida.

- MMMmm décidme que haces de tu vida ??

- No es obvio ?? Soy ninja , de la Aldea de Konoha.

- Y que hace un ninja tan guapo como tú , en otra aldea.

- Es el cumpleaños de una a... aam conocida. Toció Shikamaru pues según él Temari ya no era su amiga.

- Oé !!! Hace cuanto fueron tus exámenes Chuunin ??

- Mmmm 16,15,14,13,12 ..Cinco años por ??

- Ya se de donde te conozco !!! . Gritó acercandose de nuevo a su rostro, haciendo que Shikamaru viera de nuevo sus atributos, sólo que él como caballero dirigió la mirada a otro lado. -Eres el chico que me venció !!! El chico de las sombras !!!

- Eh?. Preguntó aburrido.

- Eres ... eres Nara !! Naara ... Shikamaru !!!."Qué buena memoria tiene yo no puedo aún recordarla". - Si utlizabas las sombras para combatir !! Me atrapaste y mis agujas no funcionaron !! Soy Kin !! Ya me recuerdas !! Aldea del Sonido ?? Orochimaru ?? Ataque a Konoha???

- Eres una de las sirvientas de Orochimaru entonces...

- No ,no fuí , ahora ya no, después de eso lo abandonamos y consiguió a otros ...

- Ya te recuerdo

- Genial !! Estás más guapo que entonces, y en ese entonces ya eres guapo ... . Le guiñó un ojo "En que lío me acabo de meter" pensó Shika.

*****

- Amm Shi... Nara ?? Nara ??. Preguntaba una voz algo la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. - Podrías abrir la puerta ?? Necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante . Nadie contestó , pero se comenzarón a escuchar murmullos ...

- Demonios es Temari-san !!!

- Y qué? No le habrás Sakura

- Sasuke-kun lo dejaremos para otro día, este no es buen momento para Temari-san y si se piensa disculpar con Shikamaru , esto será bueno.

- Que esos termiaron o qué?

- Sasuke-kun nunca han sido novios..

- Bueno es que siempre andan juntos y se abrazan ... sólo que no se besan,pero pues siendo como son no hay sospechas de que se aman en secreto.

- Ya oí Sakura !!!Y tú estúpido Uchiha no es mi novio el idiota cabeza de piña !! Sigan "uniendo sus llamas de la juventud " Que a mi ni me importa que el baka ese no me hable.

" Eres más tonta que nunca !!" pensó Temari.

*****

"Me tengo que disculpar, no hablar y ver el por qué de nuestros enfados... obvio : Celos"

*****

- Me gustas Naruto-kun !!!

- ...

" Sabía que no me corresponderías" Pensó Hinata. Quisó salir corriendo pero una mano la detuvo... su mano.

- N-n-aruto-k-k-un s-s-e q-q-ue n-no m-m-e-e c-c-o-o-r-r-e-s-p-on-d-es

- Yo nunca he dicho eso ... Mi querida Hinata-chan ...

- ...

- Eres una de las personas más especiales que he conocido, ya te lo había dicho no ??

**MINI FLASH BACK**

- Hinata siempre he pensado ..... que eres una persona......... timída, rara y oscura .

- ...

- Sin embargo la gente como tú .... me gusta bastante ...

**FIN MINI FLASH BACK**

- Y ... tú también me gustas !!! Te gustaría ser mi novia??

- S-s-si

- Ohh!! Genial´ttebayo !!!

Se acercó hasta la chica Hyuuga y le plantó un beso con mucho amor, Hinata correspondió igual de efusiva el beso, sabía que desde ahora ya no sería así de timída.

*****

La rubia ojiverde , caminaba buscando a el ciervo que la traía loca, quería poder recuperar su amistad, se encontró con algo que no le gusto para nada, hizo que su cara ardiera en cólera ... Su Cervatillo .... Estaba besandose con otra ..

*****

- Y que te gusta hacer Shika-kun ??

- Mirar las nubes frecuentemente, además de echarme alguna siesta.

- mmm hay mejores cosas que hacer en una cama ... que tomar una siesta ...

- Si, dormir .

- No Shika-kun ... esto ... . La chica se acercó hasta él, le plantó un beso con frenesí, tomo una de sus manos y la colocó en trasero.Él se apartó de ella, porque observo a Temari.

- Lo siento, pero no me gustas ni nada por el estilo. Corrió hacia Temari ... - Temari , heey mujer te estoy hablando !!. Ella no lo quería escuchar pero bien sabía que no quería que le mirase con debilidad...

- Venía a pedirte una disculpa , pero veo que no te sientes muy mal eeh?

- Tú no sabes lo mal que me siento !!!

- Jaa y yo me chupo el dedo.

- Serás más idiota !! Ella No-Me-Gusta.

- Peor aún !

- Ya por qué te interesa mi vida ne?

- Porque se suponía que éramos amigos !!! Y los amigos se apoyan!!

- Si pero no es lo mismo, que paso con aquel chico

- no tenías porque meterte en mi vida

- Te digo lo mismo no tienes que meterte en mi vida.

- Haber ustedes dos ya cállense !!!. Gritó la én recietemente había llegado junto con el resto de los ninjas de Konoha

- Son más inmaduros que ....

- Heey !!. Respingaron a unísono.

- Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que te apoyan en las buenas y en las malas ne ?

- Hai. Contestaron el resto de sus amigos.

- Y ustedes ..? Shikamarusiito , quién te salvó de las garras de Tayuya eeh?

- Temari. Contestó con algo de sorna.

- Temari-san ¿Quién te salvó de aquella chica que también manipulaba el viento?

- Shikamaru.

- Temari ¿Quién le regaló a Shikamaru esa pulsera que decía "Amigos por toda la vida y más" a Shikamaru?

- Yo. Contestó con algo de vergüenza la chica de Suna.

- Shikamaru ¿Quién me convenció de escribirle a Temari para que pasará una semana con nosotros para celebrar su cumpleaños?

- Yo. Respondió el vago.

- Entonces, no creen que los dos se enojaron por culpa de un rídiculo sueño !!

- Pero ... .Se quejó Temari.

- Temari-san, . Ino suspiró. - Es cierto de acuerdo? Una vez , cuando teníamos que ¿Cuántos Shikamaru?

- 16 años. Contestó algo inseguro.

- Ok Teníamos 16 años, éramos demasiado jóvenes como para conocer , o saber diferenciar entre un amigo, y un amante.

- Ino, podrías saltarte esa parte. Decía Chouji mientras, junto con Shikamaru se tapaban la cara con las manos por la vergüenza.

- Temari-san, Shikamaru y yo ...

-....

- Shikamaru y yo ...

- POR EL AMOR A LOS KUNAIS !!! INO CERDA DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ !!!

- ok Ok Tranquilizate frentona, Shikamaru y yo tuvimos relaciones, sólo un par de veces, pero comprendimos que nosotros no podríaamos ser más que amigos, porque siempre sentíamos que traicionabamos a alguien. Ino regresó a ver a la cara a Sai, y a Temari.

- Yo .... Discúlpame Problemática.

- Lo siento mucho vago ....

Shikamaru se acercó hasta Temari y decidió abrazarla, no le importaban los chiflidos que sus amigos soltaran, la abrazo como si ella se fuese a ir. El abrazo del chico fue bien correspondido, ella quería acercar sus labios a los de él, pero el miedo al rechazo... no sé lo permitió.

- Ahora si !!! que estamos todos contentos y felices, creo que deberíamos seguir con nuestro camino vacacional, hacia el Lago Titicaca.

Todos se écharon a reír ante el comentario de Tenten.

-Qué? Bola de incultos ¬¬

- Ya Ten. Se acercó Neji hasta ella y le plantó un beso .

"Ojala Shikamaru y yo algún día nos besaramos así"

*****

regrese, prometo actualizar más pronto !!. Matta ne ! ^^


	9. ¡Trampa!

**G**racias por el apoyo!

* * *

**Jamás Debiste Olvidarlo**

_**Capitulo Nueve : ¡Trampa!**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

**

* * *

**—¡Ahora si, yo te doy!.- Gritó Sakura a Naruto, quién se trataba de robar los panes de la cena, y en un instante la predicción de la pelirrosa se cumplió.

Ambos corrían por toda la sala, gritando cosas como "Me tienes harta" "Sakura-chan" , entre otros.

* * *

—¡Sé buena perdedora!.- Dijo Shikamaru a Temari, pues acababa de tirar todo el tablero de Shougi al lago cercano, dónde momentos atrás tuvo lugar su encuentro mental.

—¡Lo sería, si tú no me hubieses hecho trampa!.- Se defendió Temari, quién corría hacia el pelinegro para tirarle al agua.—¡Tonto!.

—¡Es un juego, te lo recuerdo!.- Se enfadó Nara. —Y que tu estrategia no haya funcionado conmigo, no es mi problema!.

Neji que los observaba movió la cabeza en señal de reprobación. Tenten se acercó a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una tasa de té en mano.

—Para ti.

—Arigato Tenten.- El Hyuuga le dio un sorbo a su té. —¿Cómo es posible aquello?.

—¿El qué?.- Cuestionó la controladora de armas, buscando la mirada de Neji.

—Aquello…- Recalcó el ojiperla, señalando con el dedo a Shikamaru huyendo de la rubia de Suna, quién amenazaba con golpearlo.

La chica sonrió.

—¿Cómo?...Realmente no lo sé.- El joven le miró confuso.—Es decir que un flojonazo de primera se enamore de una mandona, no es muy común.- Ella rió.

—Tienes razón.- Suspiró. —Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Tampoco es muy común que alguien como tú, se enamore de alguien, como yo.

Tenten bajó la mirada, decepcionada.

—¿De verdad lo crees?.- Soltó una simple lágrima que le recorrió la mejilla.

—Sí,.- El genio notó la lágrima de la castaña, y tomó su rostro por la barbilla, al tiempo que ella le decía:

—…Quizá, yo no esté a tu altura Neji, pero yo…

—Te amo…-Le soltó, besándola dulce y tiernamente, callando por un momento a la chica de los moños, quién le correspondió echándole los brazos al cuello.

* * *

Temari correteaba a Shikamaru, dando ambos; círculos alrededor de la cabaña en la que ahora se encontraban. Hacía dos días, estaban en un festival peleados, hoy, en un bosque, peleando.

—¡Cobarde!.- Le gritó jalándolo de la coleta, el muchacho cayó al suelo de inmediato por la fuerza de la rubia.

—…¿Por qué eres tan problemática, hasta para lo menos molesto, como el Shougi?.- En ese momento, con una mano, le golpeó las piernas, como en una barrida, tirándole encima de él.

—¡BAKA!.- Soltó ella al sentirse sobre el pecho del Nara.

—Tsk, tú tienes la culpa .

Shikamaru volteó el rostro, buscando que nadie los observara así, había esperado un momento como ese desde hace mucho, quizá su declaración no sería una muy romántica, pero al fin y al cabo, una declaración…

Se encontró de tope con Neji y Tenten besándose como si el mañana no existiera para ellos dos. Él se sorprendió al ver que Temari hacia lo mismo, les miraba ensimismada.

"…Te amo".- Resonó en la cabeza de la kunoichi de Suna.

Las miradas de ambos ninjas que yacían en el suelo se cruzaron, y sus rostros se acercaron, al igual que sus labios, queriendo un poco más y quizá se hubiesen besado, pero no fue así…

—¡NARUTO!.- Se escuchó gritar a la Haruno. Lo siguiente que sintió Shikamaru fue una fuerte pisada de parte del próximo Hokage y segundos después estaba volando gracias a la súper fuerza de la pelirrosa; al lado de Uzumaki.

* * *

Todos se hallaban ya en la mesa, Hinata había terminado la cena ella sola, claro con un poco de ayuda de Ino, Tenten, Sakura y Temari.

Había comidas varias sobre la mesa, desde pollo hasta cerdo, una sopa de fideos, ensaladas, postres, agua.

—¡Te has lucido Hinata-chan' dattebayo!.- Le elogió su novio

—A-Arigato N-Naruto-kun, p-pero las chicas t-también a-ayudaron.- Sonrió la ojiperla.

La mesa se contuvo en silencio un momento, exceptuando por las cucharadas y el sonido de los demás cubiertos estrellarse contra los platos, el silencio reinaba.

"Es el momento perfecto…"- Pensó cierta chica pelirrosada

—Gomenesai Shikamaru, Temari-san.- Se disculpó Sakura. —Yo no sabía que estaban besándose…

—¡¿QUÉ?.- Resonó en la habitación.

—Ups! …-Soltó falsamente la ninja médico.

—Shikamaru, si Kazekage-sama se llega a enterar de esto…- Dijo Ino, mientras a Shikamaru se le erizaba la piel.

—¡¿Cómo has podido abusar de la confianza de Gaara, el Kazekage?.- Habló Lee, levantándose de su asiento, señalando con el dedo al domador de sombras.

—Realmente yo no lo creo capaz de…- Comenzaba a decir Shino, Kiba lo interrumpió:

—¡Además, yo los vi juntos en el viaje tomados de las manos!.

"Perfecto!"- Idealizó Sakura.

—chum, chum …- Alcanzó a decir Chouji mientras devoraba una pierna de pollo, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negación.

—Shikamaru-kun… tu pene…-

—¡Cállate Sai!.- Le ordenó Haruno, al tiempo en que lo golpeaba con un cucharón.

—¡Eso si que no frentona, tú no callas a mi Sai!.- Gritó levantándose de la mesa

—¡Cállate Ino-puerca!

—¡Feita, tranquilízate!

—No te metas Sai!...- Ordenó Sasuke.

—Teme, eres un estúpido, yo también defendería a mi Hinata-chan estando en el lugar de Sai. – E Igualmente se levantó de su asiento.

—¡No te metas en lo que no te importa dobe!

—¡Tú a mi no me ordenas!...

Kiba tomó un poco de puré de patatas y se lo lanzó a Lee. "Hora de un poco de diversión".

— ¡No lancen la comida de Hinata-sama!

Kiba tomó un insecto y se lo lanzó en la cara a Neji, si que éste se diera cuenta…

—Sí, mejor lancen los insectos de Shino-kun!.- Dijo sin pensar Lee.

—¡Así que tú lo lanzaste!.- Declaró el Hyuuga.

—No yo, no!...- Agitaba Rock las manos de un lado a otro.

—¿Quién osa burlarse de mis insectos?

—¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!...-Gritó Kiba y comenzó a lanzar comida de un lado a otro, mientras todos pensaban que la persona con la que discutían había lanzado aquel proyectil y aquel grito de batalla, siguieron el juego que el Inuzuka inició.

* * *

Shikamaru y Temari salieron de aquella sala entre las peleas de Sakura e Ino, y Sasuke y Naruto, y así no tener que salir embarrados en aquello.

Caminaron bajo la luz de la luna, hacia un puente como a un kilómetro río más arriba de la cabaña.

"Ahora o nunca Shikamaru.." —Temari …Yo.- Habló el chico ciervo.

—¿Eh?- Cuestionó con la mirada fija en la luna, llegando al centro del puente de madera, para admirar la fuerza de la corriente, de una cascada unos metros más hacia abajo.

—Yo… Quería decirte…que tú…eres…me…

—¡No puedes hablar sin tartamudear!.- Le ordenó golpeando el suelo con un pie, haciendo que unas tablas no fijas se rompieran , casi cayendo, lo único que lo evitó fue la mano de Shikamaru sosteniendo la suya.

—¡Qué suerte!.- Dijo Nara.

"Qué fuerte eres!"- Pensó Temari.

Acto seguido, el puente se vino abajo, cayendo ambos al agua, mientras la corriente los guiaba más abajo …Hacia la cascada.

—¡AAH!.- Gritó Temari.

* * *

**K**onichiwa!...¡Muchas Gracias Por El Apoyo de Ustedes la verdad!, Mi crisis la superé gracias a aquellos que me dieron muchas ganas y fuerzas! ¡Enserio, gracias!.

Ya sé desde ahora lo que haré, sólo espero no se impacienten.

Y, decidido ¡No dejaré de escribir!, porque aunque no soy una Gran Escritora como mis autoras favoritas, quiero continuar!...¡De veras, Gracias, Muchísimas Gracias!

Saludos Desde México!

**Atte.**

**~Tem.**

_'Qué Chistoso! , Qué fácil es escribir las notas de la autora y qué difícil es escribir un capitulo!'_


	10. No te lo puedo decir

**Jamás Debiste Olvidarlo**

_**Capitulo Diez: No te lo puedo decir  
**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

* * *

El lugar entero era un desastre. Comida pegada por las paredes, en el suelo, en el techo.

La mesa era lo peor.

Qué decir de las sillas que tenía las espinacas hervidas colgando de un lado.

—¡Son tan inmaduros!-Gritó Tenten, con ambos puños apretados con ira. Trataba de contar hasta diez cerrando los ojos.

Neji le ayudaba a quitarse los restos de verduras picadas del cabello.

—¡Todo esto es culpa de Naruto!-Sentenció Sakura señalando con su dedo índice al susodicho, que se hallaba del lado derecho de la mesa, atrincherado bajo ella.

—¡Les digo que yo no comencé esto'dattebayo!-Decía sin salir de su "escondite".

Sai sonreía, como siempre, pero ahora se limpiaba la cara, que tenía una fina capa de salsa de soya.

—T-todo e-empezó s-sobre s-si S-Shikamaru-kun y T-Temari-san e-estaban s-saliendo-Dijo Hinata como quien no queriendo la cosa; jugando con sus dedos.

—¡Cierto!-Exclamó Ino. —¿¡Dónde se metieron ese par de insufribles!

—Los vi salir cuando Kiba dio el grito y todos empezaron a lanzarse comida y-Su voz se tornó más siniestra de lo normal. —mis insectos.

El resto se miraron entre sí con cara de espanto.

—B-bueno hay que concentrarnos en buscar a los chicos-Hablaba la pelirrosa haciendo ademanes con las manos hacia adelante. —Ya después veremos cómo compensarte, Shino-kun.

Todos asintieron.

—Pero, ¿por dónde comenzar?-Cuestionó Lee limpiándose una oreja, sacando puré de papa de ésta. —El bosque es espeso y extenso.

—¡Seguro que habrán buscado lo más parecido a un hotel por aquí cerca!-Kiba codeó a Sasuke, que estaba a su lado, quien lo miró como si en un universo paralelo el chico fuera un leproso.

Los presentes, excluyendo a Shino quien siempre se mostraba inmutable y Naruto que seguía escondido, miraron fulminantes al Inuzuka.

—¡Así que tú empezaste todo esto, Kiba!-Lo señalaba histérica la ojijade.

—¡Has arruinado la única cambia limpia que me quedaba!-Le jalaba una oreja la castaña.

—¡Esperen!-Las chicas pararon. Ino sonrió maléfica. —¡Cuélguenlo del árbol!

Y comenzaron a darle de tirones para sacarlo y colgarle en el árbol que se extendía grande y frondoso afuera.

—N-Naruto-kun-Le llamó su inocente novia.

—¿Ya se fueron'ttebayo?-Decía en cuclillas aún debajo.

—H-Hai.

—¡Qué bien!-Salió de su escondite, no sin antes golpearse con él. —¡Auch!-Quejó. Se acercó a la Hyuuga, tomándola de la mano. —¡Vamos, hay que-!

Ella lo interrumpió.

—¿S-salvar a-a K-Kiba-kun?

—¡Tonterías! ¡Kiba me las debe, hay que darle!-Y arrastró a la chica afuera para tomar justicia con sus propias manos como todos los demás.

* * *

—¡AAH!-Gritó Temari.

Shikamaru se hundió momentáneamente, pero al escuchar el grito de su amada, sacó fuerzas de dónde él mismo desconocía para salir a la superficie.

La rubia pataleaba y agitaba las manos sin cesar. La corriente subía y bajaba, haciendo que de vez en vez el agua entrara a la boca de la muchacha, que no podía defenderse de la increíble naturaleza del líquido.

Nara la tomó por la cintura apegándola a ella.

Ella seguía agitándose y gritando desesperadamente, el chico ciervo no tuvo otra más que tomarle fuertemente de la nuca, mientras se mantenía a flote con esfuerzo considerable.

—¡Calma, Temari, Calma!-Gritó.

—¡Es que, es que!

—¿Es que, qué!-Decía alterado también.

—¡No sé nadar!

—¡No dejaré que nada te pase!, ¿de acuerdo?

—P-pero

—¡Pero nada!-Dijo y aún abrazándola, miraba a los alrededores buscando una forma rápida y segura de salvarse.

"¡Una rama!"

Nadaba contracorriente intentando inútilmente de alcanzar la rama de un frondoso árbol que se mecía con el viento. En un momento la rama estaba a centímetros de sus dedos y al otro, yacía a un metro de distancia.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que la fuerte kunoichi de Sunagakure le abrazase por el cuello, asfixiándole. O que enroscara sus piernas alrededor de su tronco.

Vio uno de los maderos del viejo puente acercándose y trató de nadar contracorriente.

Lo alcanzó e hizo que Temari se sujetara de él.

—¿Cuál es el plan?-Preguntó hecha un manojo de nervios.

—No puedo alcanzar la rama…-Cerró los ojos. Los abrió de nuevo. —Vamos a tener que dejarnos caer.

—¿Qué?

* * *

Ahora que tenían al peculiar chico de las rayas rojas en el rostro amarrado desde los calzoncillos hasta la rama de un árbol que se encontraba un par de metros lejos de la cabaña, ya podían usarle como piñata.

—¡Dale duro, Tenten!-La animaba Ino, haciendo un altavoz con ambas manos.

—¡Hai!-Contestó ella saltando, a la vez que un Naruto sonriente jalaba y jalaba la cuerda, ya fuese para bajar a la "piñata" o subirle.

—¡Voy yo!-Pidió Sakura. La castaña le pasó el "palo" improvisado que tenían para darle a Kiba, cuando de repente Sasuke se lo arrebató de las manos.

—Sakura-Dijo él en un tono tenebroso. —Déjenme a mí.

Las dos asintieron sorprendidas.

—Considero esto inmaduro-Comentó el Uchiha, parándose a un lado del Inuzuka.

—¡Oh, gracias Sasuke! ¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!-Decía el compañero de Akamaru, juntando sus palmas.

—No me des las gracias-Exigió mirándole con esa mirada suya de esquizofrenia.

—¿Ah? ¡Sasuke que vas a hacer…!

—¡ARRUINASTE MI PRECIADO CABELLO!

Definitivamente, nadie vería con los mismos ojos al que consideraban el más rudo y cruel de toda la aldea de Konoha.

* * *

—¿Qué?-Su cuerpo tiritó de sólo pensarlo. —¿Estás loco o qué?-Alzó los brazos, la corriente se la llevaba pero Shikamaru la atrajo de nuevo hacia el madero.

—Jamás le ganaremos a esta corriente-Miró hacia la caída de agua por la que caerían en algunos instantes y suspiró. —Medukusai…

—¡Yo no pienso dejarme morir!-Trató de subir al enorme madero para alcanzar alguna liana o rama. Sólo logró que la tabla avanzase más rápido y que ella terminara acostada sobre este con la cara frente al estratega. —¡AAAAHHH!-Gritó con pánico al momento en que comenzaban a caer.

"No tengo otra opción, a menos que quiera que Temari muera ahogada"

Le jaló nuevamente por la nuca, uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Entre sorprendida y asustada correspondió el beso, cerrando los ojos. Esperando su fin.

Sintió como el agua los cubría y en un acto de mera inercia, la abrazo más.

Este era el final del camino. ¡Y ni siquiera había podido declarársele!

La revolcada de la corriente, la caída, el aterrizaje, fueron meros juegos de diversiones para niños comparados con lo que sentía su corazón en ese momento…

"Tú, de quien siempre negué estar enamorada, me regalaste el momento que tú jamás podrías vivir con tu verdadera mujer amada…Gracias, vago"

"Tú, de quien siempre me engañé fingiendo amistad, me otorgaste lo últimos momentos de tu vida, convirtiendo los míos en los más felices…Gracias, problemática"

"_Te amo"_

Ninguno notó que el otro intensificaba cada vez más el beso, haciendo el aguantar la respiración un acto sencillo.

Para cuando abrieron los ojos, realmente deseaban haber muerto.

"La vida no te iba a dejar morir tan fácil, ¿eh, Temari"-Se decía a sí misma.

"Medukusai…"

Sus amigos sonreían de oreja a oreja picarones.

—¡Ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo!-Dijo la de cabellos rosáceos.

—¡Ya era hora'dattebayo!

—¿Y decían que no estaban saliendo? ¡Patrañas!-Exclamaba Tenten.

Neji, Sasuke, Chouji, Hinata, y Sai solo observaban.

Los primeros fingían tomar poca importancia, pero en realidad pensaban que, como su hipótesis lo planteaban, el cervatillo y la del abanico terminarían juntos.

Chouji se sentía ofendido. ¿Cómo era que se le había declarado a la señorita embajadora y no le contó nada? Estos amigos de ahora…

Hinata prefería evitar pensar en que, quizá era parcialmente su culpa que los hallasen en tan privado momento. _Todo por salvar el pellejo de su novio_. Se sonrojó. La palabra _novio _tenía ese efecto en ella.

Sai pensaba muchas cosas. ¿Acaso habían pillado a Shikamaru y Temari en un acto de reproducción? ¿La estirpe se mejoraría con esos dos juntos? ¿Cuál era el motivo de su unión? ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas tan dispares terminasen como pareja? ¿Los que pelean se aman? ¿Insultarse en Suna significa demostrar amor?

—Shikamaru-kun tu pene…

—¡Cállate Sai!-Dijeron todos a unísono, incluyendo a la pareja sentimental del censurado.

* * *

—Así que…-Trataba de decir Temari, sentada junto a Shikamaru.

Después del "pequeño incidente" en el que casi mueren, los chicos deseaban hacer una fiesta de celebración para la "nueva pareja del grupo".

Obviamente ellos negaron todo, _de nuevo_.

Y como CD's rayados, el resto suspiraron pensando en cómo era que aquellos dos no podían estar más ciegos.

Aún así, decidieron ir a comer un poco en el pueblo río abajo, que habían terminado descubriendo gracias a la semi-muerte de los shinobis con peinados tipo piña.

—Ajum-Fue lo único que salía de su boca.

—Mañana es sábado ya-Suspiró y sonrió melancólica. —El domingo me voy.

—¿Ah?-Se volteó a mirarle confundido.

—¿Lo olvidaste?-Sonrió de medio lado. —Sólo pedí siete días. Y mañana es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo siento-Se rascaba la nuca. —Es sólo que a mí estos días se me hicieron una eternidad*…

Ella rió un poco. —¿Tanto así soy de pesada?-Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Él también le sonrió a medias.

—Un poco-La rubia le golpeó en el hombro ligeramente. —Ahora con eso, un mucho.

Rieron a la par.

No importaba cuántas peleas tuvieran. No les interesaban todos los insultos. Mucho menos estar a punto de morir…

Si podían volver a tener un momento a solas.

Un momento en el que se reconfortaran y rieran, como amigos.

"Como amigos"-Pensaron juntos.

Una declaración lo iba a arruinar todo. Cualquiera de los dos que lo viese, razonaba igual.

La otra persona sólo le quería como su amigo/a. Eran sólo eso.

"¿Traicionar nuestra amistad por un amor que poco puede durar? Y al final, la del corazón roto seré yo"

"¿Abandonar el lazo que compartimos? Lo nuestro es especial, y si lo quiebro ahora…Será exactamente igual que cuando nos peleamos en el festival"

"Me voy a sentir incompleto sin ti"

"Me voy a sentir incompleta si me dejas"

"_No te lo puedo decir_"

* * *

**What's up Shikatemienses? Ok esta historia la tenía muy olvidada, pero tengo un propósito, y es ¡No dejar inconclusas mis historias! y no importa cuánto tiempo me tardé, las voy a terminar. La retomé porque fue la segunda historia que escribí y bueno, aún le tengo cariñito xD En fin,**

**_Gracias por honrarme con su lectura. _  
**


End file.
